Thawing a Dragons frozen heart
by Sennagia
Summary: Ren and her sister Ainsley live together, but what happens when their favourite Anime characters come and pay them a unexpected visit during the ongoing war between Soul Society and Aizen. Unknown powers emerge along with other unexpected events. Will new found love cause sisters to fight? Ren X 17yo Toshiro Ainsley X Grimmjow more possible pairings. Bleach in our world/ Bleach IRL
1. Chapter 1- In the air tonight

**Ren and her sister Ainsley live together, but what happens when their favourite anime characters come and pay them a unexpected visit during the ongoing war between Soul Society and Aizen. Unknown powers emerge along with other unexpected events. will newfound love cause siblings to fight?**

 **Well yeah, first bleach fanfic so i hope you enjoy**

* * *

I was walking home in the raging storm extremely angry. My ever so lovely sister Ainsley decided that she wouldn't meet me where we planned because, guess what, she didn't want to get wet! I was fuming. I can't believe she did that considering I was waiting for about 45 minutes to an hour in the pouring rain for her. She was gonna get it when I get home.

I made it home just before the lightning hit but I was still drenched. I stormed through the door, dripping wet at 5:30 on a Friday night to her sitting on the sofa watching TV warm and dry. No. If it was her fault that I was wet she was gonna get drenched. Unfortunately, she heard me come through the door and legged it upstairs. If this is how she's gonna play, I'll get her later when she's least expecting it.

About half an hour later she came back downstairs after I had dried off and calmed down a bit to see if she was safe. She was for now, but not for long. When she came downstairs, after checking I hadn't done anything on the way, just as she reached the last step I heard an almighty crash. We both looked around, to see what had caused it.

"Was that you?" I asked thinking that she'd fallen down the stairs.

"No, I thought it was you" she answered looking confused.

"Well what the fuck was it then?" I asked.

"Why the fuck would I know" She answered.

"I dunno just asking" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait... you don't think it came from outside do you?" Ainsley asked looking scared.

"Maybe... you want me to go and check it out don't you?" I asked knowing I was right. I looked at her as she nodded and sighed. "Fine then, I'll go" I answered unhappily.

"Good look, you're gonna need it" She said making me turn around at her and just gave her the look of ' _what the fuck is wrong with you'_.

I made my way outside carrying a torch and a knife for protection, who knows what's going to be out there. I turned around to look back at Ainsley who was hiding behind the glass door poking her head around; I just sighed and turned back around knowing that she wasn't going to move from the protection of the door. I turned the torch on and pointed it at the centre of our garden. We had a good sized garden so who knew what was lurking in it. I moved around looking for anything that looked out of place when I heard a moaning noise and then spotted it out of the corner of my eye. I quickly spun around to see what it was, suddenly realising that it wasn't just one thing it was a group of people but what looked like extra limbs. I turned the torch off and walked over quietly trying not to draw attention to myself. Only when I got closer did I realise that they didn't have extra limbs but in fact they had swords of some sort. Weird, I thought to be carrying swords now days. Really weird.

Then I heard one of them talk. "Are you guys ok?" someone asked whilst about six others replied. "Right, does anyone know where we are?" the same voice asked. It was really bugging me, I knew that voice from somewhere. Where was it?

"Dunno captain, I can't get a connection on my soul pager" One of the voices replied. Captain? Now it's really bugging me who these guys are. I was thinking about it when a loud shout came from the house.

"Hey! Are you alright out there?" I heard Ainsley shout from inside the house ' _Oh shit! If they turn around now they're gonna see me'_ I thought _'Dammit Ainsley, I'm gonna fucking kill you'._

"Who was that? Who's there? Come out now" I heard one of them ask suspiciously.

' _Might as well say something they're gonna find me soon enough anyway' I thought._ "That was my sister Ainsley" I said loudly walking out from behind the bush I had been hiding behind to confront the group of people that had appeared in my garden. ' _Here goes nothing'_ I turned the flashlight on to see the faces of the group of people who stood before me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, i will update soon and please leave a review,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2- It's just my imagination

**Woo Whoo chapter 2. Sorry it's quite a bit shorter than the first one but oh well, hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

I turned the torch on and pointed it towards the group, but hat I saw next was not what I was expecting. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the torch, I started to recognise faces among them _'it must be a trick of the light'_ I thought _'Your mind's playing tricks on you, it's the darkness'_ I was trying to convince myself that what I was seeing wasn't real, it couldn't be, they aren't real. I realised that I was stood there staring at them and quickly composed myself but then I had a thought _'they don't know that I know who they are, this is gonna be fun'._

"Who are you?" asked the voice who had done most the talking as they moved into the light.

"Me? I could ask you the same question" I replied "You're the one who appeared in my Garden" I guessed I better let them know where they were.

"Your garden?" the voice questioned still moving around making sure I couldn't see their face.

"Yes, my garden. Are you sure you're ok because that wasn't a hard sentence to understand... or maybe you're just really stupid" I said wanting to see their reaction. Hoping it would give away who they were considering I had a good idea but I just needed the evidence.

"WHAT!" _'Oooooh shit'_ "DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?" He bellowed, I was now pretty sure that the voice was a boy.

"SSSHHH!" I whispered loudly, or as loud as a whisper can get. "If you keep shouting like that you'll wake up the neighbours" I said, even though we didn't have neighbours... ahhhh well, he doesn't need to know.

"That's it, Come out from behind that light so I can see your face" He ordered

"No." I answered curtly

"What?" He questioned sounding angry

"I said no. I don't know you so what makes you think that I'm just gonna walk out in front of a group of you when you all have swords. Na uh, not gonna happen" I replied, it was true though. Even though I was pretty sure they wouldn't hurt me better safe than sorry.

"That's it, I've had enough of your games" He said as he disappeared out of my sight. _'I recognise that move come on, think, THINK... Shunpo! Smart move'_ I thought _'He probably isn't going to expect me to know what it is though; this is going to be fun'_ I spun around as he appeared behind me.

"Hello" I said smiling as he appeared; the look on his face was pure gold.

"What?" was the only thing I heard before he disappeared again only to appear on my right where I was expecting him.

"Sooooooooo predictable, come on, try a bit harder" I said smiling in a hope to aggravate him. And it seemed to work because I could hear him breathing angrily. _'This is so fun'._ I avoided him a few more times until he got to angry and went full speed where I couldn't see him anymore. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air with what felt like a knife in my side after he hit me at full force. _'OUCH!'_ was all I thought.

* * *

 **Sooooooooo yeah, hope you enjoyed that chapter and please leave a review because it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3- WHAT THE FUCK

**Hey! Chapter 3 I hope you like it and enjoy**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" I bellowed at him in pure anger "WAS THERE REALLY A FUCKING NEED TO DO THAT. LIKE, REALLY" Now it was my turn to be angry. I could see him approaching me cautiously after my outburst "COME NEAR ME AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NOSE" I yelled at him causing him to stop and walk slowly towards me "Do not test me" I said darkly seeing him approach. I looked at the ground and tried to lift myself up but cried out in pain causing me to fall back.

I looked over at him, still approaching me, to then see the weird look he was giving me. I was confused until I realised I had dropped the torch which was now pointing directly at me but the weird look shouldn't of surprised me considering I get the same look every where I go. That's when I realised who was there, I remembered things like the voices, soul pager, captain and Shunpo but I just couldn't place them. _'Bleach. They are here; I can't believe it didn't click at first. Wait that means I was annoying a captain on purpose... Oh God. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea'_

I rolled over onto my back and turned my head towards the group of Soul Reapers which included Ichigo, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Hisagi and the approaching captain. "Hello" he said watching me closely.

"Oh, so now we say hello" I said gritting my teeth at the pain in my ribs.

"Well you didn't really give me a chance" he said gruffly.

"I didn't give you a chance? You came at me!" I said angrily.

"That doesn't matter, I just need to know a few things and you will tell me what I need" He said commandingly.

"Really now, is that how it's going to work is it? I don't think so. You land in my garden, yell at me and then attack me and break my ribs and you think I'm gonna give you answers like that" I said clicking my fingers " You thought wrong".

He looked at me for a few seconds "you're right" He said "I injured you so I can't really order you to give me answers" he then proceeded to walk over to me and pick me up bridal style and started carrying me towards the house. I was in shock; I looked over his shoulder to see the others looking just as confused as me, but followed him anyway.

He walked straight up to our back doors and walked through, I just saw Ainsley looking at me confused with her mouth hanging open in shock. She had to step back as the rest of the group walked in after him. He walked up to the sofa and laid me down on it and turned to Matsumoto and Rukia, "You two, fix her ribs" he commanded. He then turned around to look at Ainsley "Who are you?" He asked

"Ainsley Roberts, I'm Ren's sister" she answered timidly "Actually forget that, what happened to my sister" she shouted.

"I broke her ribs" he said looking at Ainsley out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

"You did what?" she said seething

"I told you I broke her ribs" he said expressionlessly

I laughed a sarcastic laugh that caught the attention of Rukia and Matsumoto. "Why are you laughing?" Rukia asked

"Why? Well, he shouldn't have told her that because now... she's gonna get real angry... and real violent" I answered "But I guess I better stop her before she gets herself hurt" I thought out loud taking in the looks on the girls faces. "OIY! AINSLEY, GET OVER 'ERE" I yelled across the room

"What" she said as she walked over.

"Do you not remember the rule?" I questioned her knowing that she would

"Yeah. The injured injures the injurer" She recited

"Yup, and I'm the injured" I said "Sorry Ainsley, you know that's how it goes"

"I know, I know" She said looking upset "But anyway, who are these guys?" she asked

"Really, you don't recognise them?" I asked surprised knowing that she had watched Bleach just as many times as I had.

"Yeah, yeah I know who they are but why are they here?" She corrected herself.

"I didn't get that far, you know, because I was having my ribs broken" I said loudly catching the captain's attention for a few seconds before he turned around again and continued looking around our house.

"You're all done" said Matsumoto triumphantly.

"Awww thanks" I said thankful the pain had gone. "Everybody" I said loudly "Take a seat"

* * *

 **Right, so that is the end of chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4- so guys

**3 chapter uploaded in one day, a new record. This is my longest chapter so far and I hop you enjoy**

* * *

"So you gu-"I started before I was Interrupted by the Captain

"Where are we and who are you?" Toshiro asked

"You being fucking serious? You're not even gonna let me finish what I was sayin' before you ask questions?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I wasn't awar-" I interrupted him earning myself a warning look which I completely ignored.

"I take it you don't want to know then" I said

"I didn't kn-" I interrupted him again

"Shame because I know as well" I said in a voice of mock sadness.

"Look, stop interrupting m-"

"No, I don't think I will... But then again, I wouldn't want you to get to angry in case you try to break my ribs again do I?"

"STO-"

"I wasn't aware that rib breaking was normal protocol for the Captain's of Gotei 13, and I would least expect it from the usual level headed captain of squad 10 might I add" I said loudly. The statement left everyone in the room with confused and shocked looks.

"How do you know that? Toshiro asked coolly

"How? Well you guys are our favourite Amine. Isn't that right Ainsley" I said smiling

"Yup, that sounds about right" she agreed

"WHAT! I don't believe you" Ichigo shouted looking shocked "There's no way that's possible" He said looking worried.

"Really now, would you like to see proof?" knowing the answer would be yes, I got out my keys which had a keyring of Ichigo's hollow mask on it "Look familiar?" I asked

"No way..." he trailed off looking shocked

"I don't believe you" Hisagi said looking as if just by saying it he would be right.

"Ainsley, pass me the-"

"Already on it" She said, knowing that I was going to show them a bleach opening.

"Make sure it's the first one though, we don't know how far in to the series it is yet" I said making sure.

"Good point, will do" she replied and about 30 seconds later she pushed the ipad in front of Hisagi's face and told everyone to gather round and watch. About a minute and a half later Hisagi put the ipad down on the table and looked at us like we were the bringers of death.

"If what you show us is true, we must find a way back to soul society and inform Head Captain Yamamoto immediately" said Toshiro

"Yes that would be a great idea... but how are you planning to get back" I said

"She's got a point" Said Yumichika "We don't have a way back, at the moment we're stuck here"

"Hmmmm... Rukia, Matsumoto can either of you get a connection on your soul pagers yet?" Toshiro asked snapping out of whatever state of mind he had been in.

"Sorry captain, mines completely crushed" Rukia said holding up the remains of what was a soul pager.

"Matsumoto?" He asked

"Of course captain" she said happily as she pulled a completely fine brand new looking soul pager out from in between her breasts smiling happily

Me and Ainsley couldn't hold it together, it was just the most surreal thing we had ever seen. A group of seven people landed in our back garden dressed in shihakusho's with swords who then proceeded to walk into our house, be told that to us they are an anime and then see one of them pull a phone out from between her boobs. We just burst out laughing and couldn't stop. And the looks we were getting were just adding to the fire. It was about 5-10 minutes later that we finally stopped laughing and calmed down a bit.

"Right any questions?" I said still laughing a bit.

"We have no connection on the soul pager, can you do anything about it? Yumichika asked

"Yeah sure, we're both good enough with that sort of stuff to fix it" I answered.

"where are we exactly?" Rukia asked

"You are in Manchester, northwest England" I answered

"What are your names?" Hisagi asked

"I am Ren and this is Ainsley my sister" I said, they didn't need to know our full names for now anyway.

"How many of you are there?" Ichigo asked

"You mean in our family? Just the two of us, we lost our parents a long time ago" I answered smiling considering those sort of questions don't bother me anymore.

"I'm sorry- "

"It doesn't matter, we got used to it a long time ago" I interrupted Ichigo "Anything else?" I asked surprised that the one question we always get asked is about-

"What's with the hair" Toshiro asked _'there we go, that one question, trust him to ask as well'_ I thought

"Me, my hair has no pigment in it causing it to be white whereas Ainsley has an unnaturally high concentration of the wrong kind of pigments causing her hair to be bright blue" I recited after so many times of having to answer that question. "Is that it? You can ask us questions later..."

There was silence for a few minutes until Toshiro's stomach rumbled loudly "Hungry are we?" I said laughing whilst a faint pink tinge came to his cheeks.

"A bit yeah" He said still a little embarrassed.

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked whilst they all nodded in agreement "One sec" I went and took a look round the kitchen seeing what food we had but all the shelves were bare "Urrrmmm... Looks like we're having Dominos" I said Just seeing Ainsley give a silent cheer.

"What's dominos?" Ikkaku asked

"Really tasty food that I'm sure you'll love" I said hoping to shut them up "Ainsley, pass me the phone will you"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I will update soon, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5- Bed time

**Sorry this chapters so short compared to the others... sorry... But yeah, new chapter, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

(Lazy time skip)

"I told you you'd like Domino's" I said to Ikkaku

"You were right, I'll give you that" He replied

"So... I take it you gonna need to stay here aren't you, until we fix your soul pager" I said

"Yeah but we don't know how long for" Toshiro replied

"Ahhhh well that doesn't matter" It was just me and Ainsley so it really didn't matter. I thought about it for a bit "This is only going to work if four of us share beds with another, me and Ainsley can share and... Rukia and Matsumoto do you to mind? I guess you guys don't want to share" I asked looking at the boys.

"No of course we don't mind do we Rukia!" Matsumoto cried happily whilst crushing Rukia in a suffocating hug. I just Laughed as I got a horrified look of Rukia.

"Shit! It's almost 1am well I guess I better show you guys to your rooms; Ainsley you show the girls and I'll show the guys" I said realising the time. "Right, how should we do this? Urrrmmm... Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi you three stay in this room" I decided, finally figuring where the best place for them was "You three, follow me" I sighed from exhaustion as I lead them to the last free room we had "Right it's not much but it'll do" I said with my hands on my hips.

A few minutes later I finally got into bed "I'm soooooo tired" I whined at Ainsley.

"You where to hyperactive earlier" She criticized me but not harshly.

"Hey, do you think Toshiro looks different from the series?" I asked "I don't know what it is but It's really bugging me"

"You being serious? Really? You haven't noticed? You're so stupid Ren" she laughed

"What, what is it? Please tell me" I begged, hating not knowing.

"I still can't believe you didn't notice" she laughed, teasing me. "You'll figure it out soon enough, now shut up and get some sleep you idiot"

"No no no no no! You've got to tell me" I cried

"Shhhhhh, you'll wake the others up" She said smiling with her head on the pillow, eyes closed.

"Arrgghh! This is gonna kill me" I said angrily.

"Shut up and go to sleep, and if you really can't figure it out by tomorrow night, I'll tell you ok" She tried to bargain with me.

"Yeah fine whatever" I said grumpily. Giving up, we were both to stubborn for this; I had to stop it before it got any further.

"Good girl, now go to sleep" She said sleepily.

"I'm not a dog you know" I huffed. She just chuckled and fell asleep.

' _What is it'_ I thought _'God Dammit, If Ainsley could figure it out why couldn't I. ARRGGHH whatever I'll figure it out soon enough'_ With that I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, It would be much appreciated ^_^,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - Who do you think you are?

**Two chapters in one day, I'm proud of myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy... Oh yeah and a bit of a warning, Lots of shouting, swearing and respect earning... so yeah I hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, groggy eyed and bleary. Not really remembering what had happened the night before (don't get any ideas -_-) After a few minutes of thinking I decided to go downstairs and get a drink, but I was so tired I wasn't really looking where I was going and walked right into something at the bottom of the stairs "Hey, when did a wall get here, I swear it wasn't there before" I said "Weird... Why is the wall tanned and fleshy" I said poking the so called wall "And breathing..." I looked up to see Toshiro looking down on me raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a wall now?" he said looking down at me

"Nooooo... err... yeah sorry" I said sheepishly, laughing with my hand on the back of my head.

"Watch where you're going next time and move out of my way" He said emotionlessly

"NO, don't tell me where to walk in my own house!" I said angrily "Who do you think you are, first you break my ribs, demand answers from me and tell me what to do in my own house whilst we're letting you stay here. I don't think so. You may be some sorta' captain or some shit in soul society but not hear, hear you're like everyone else" I said fiercely.

"You know my rank but you still talk to me like that?" He said looking shocked at my sudden outburst but slightly angry.

"Yes." I said curtly "Like I just said, over in soul society your rank might mean something but over here it means shit, and do you know why... over here, you earn respect you're not given it" I said as I barged past him into the kitchen. _'OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT ARRGGGHH, WHAT WAS I DOING'._

A few minutes later I saw Ichigo coming through the door to the kitchen and he just stood there and whistled. "I've never heard anyone talk to him like that" He chuckled

"I can't believe I just said that though" I said "I need to start controlling the link between my mouth and brain, at this rate I'm gonna get myself killed but thank God I didn't say that to any of the other captains" I sighed " That could a been bad"

"Be thankful it wasn't Byakuya that could have gotten nasty" He joked

"Jesus Christ I don't even want to imagine it" I sighed. A few minutes of silenced before Ichigo spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not" I said, not seeing a problem.

"Is this weird for you? I mean like having us hear" he inquired

"A bit yeah, but imagine if this was you, wouldn't you find it strange?" I asked

"Well yeah I guess..." A few more seconds of silence passed.

"Is it weird that me and Ainsley probably know more about you than those guys up there do, also that me and Ainsley probably know more about them than you do?" I questioned

"Thinking about it, it's a little creepy" He said quietly but let out a little laugh.

"Hahahaha, to be honest I'd find it a little creepy myself" I laughed "But still, there is so many things I could say but I won't you know like..." I said watching Ichigo's face starting to look worried "Haha, I'm just kiddin' I wouldn't do that... at the moment" I said mischievously, smiling evilly. "Hey do you think the others are awake yet?" I wondered thinking about how quiet it had been.

"They've been awake for ages, and I'm pretty sure they heard most of what's gone on... you know your little fit you had earlier" now it was his turn to smile mischievously.

"RUDE! I'd hardly call it a fit" I said whilst pouting "You guys hungry yet?" I called out waiting for a response.

"Yeah"

"Hell yes"

"Yeah a bit"

"Yes"

"If you don't mind"

"Urrr yeah"

"Ooooo, breakfast"

"Sis I'm fucking starving"

"Ichigo what about you?" I asked figuring out how much I had to make

"Yeah please"

"Wait. We're one answer short" I said. I squeezed my way past the group of hungry Soul reapers and Ainsley to the base of the stairs "OIY, TOSHIRO YOU HUNGRY?" I yelled up the stairs. I waited a few seconds for a response.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you" was the only response I got.

"I'll take it as a yes then" I said raising my eyebrows and heading back towards the kitchen "YOU GOTTA EARN THAT NAME, REMEMBER OR DO YOU NEED A CRASH COURSE ON HOW NOT TO BE A PRICK?" I bellowed up the stairs only to get no response of him but I received a few laughs from some of the less immature around me. "Little wanker. Literally, what do you expect from a kid his age" Then it clicked.

* * *

 **Yeah.. so what did you think please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - I got it

**New chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Oh my God, I've figured it out!" I cried happily. Just then I realised the strange looks I was getting of the Soul reapers "Let me explain, I recognised all of you because of the way you looked in the anime, apart from Toshiro. Somethin's been buggin' me 'bout it an' I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I got it, he's around my age not the little kid he is in the series." I said proudly, happy I'd figured it out.

"Well it took you fucking long enough" Ainsley sighed "I can't believe you didn't notice before" She laughed at me.

"Well yeah... but it was a bit of a shock to the system seeing them all for me to pick up on it straight away" I whined, trying to defend myself whilst pouting a little.

"Hahahaha" Rangiku laughed "He only started aging recently" she smiled "Now he's just grumpier than he was before... and he eats a lot, and I mean a lot there's barley food left in the barracks" she sighed.

"Talking about food... Ainsley..." I smiled sweetly at her because I can cook but I've got nothing on Ainsley.

"Fine" She sighed "what do you guys want?" She asked looking around.

"Hmmmmm, well we don't have any of the food that their used to so... what about a full English?" I asked thinking it was the only thing filling enough for these guys.

"Sounds good" Ainsley replied shrugging her shoulders "I can do that" She said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

(A few minutes later)

"FOODS READY" I yelled into the living room where everyone was waiting, well I say everyone. Once everyone who was downstairs was in the kitchen I walked out to the base of the stairs, sighed and yelled "TOSHIRO FOODS READY" I waited a little bit but I didn't get an answer "OIY, I SAID FOODS READY" Still no answer "Right then" I said starting to make my way up the stairs.

"Urrrmmm... where's she going" Renji asked looking slightly worried

"She's going to bring him downstairs" She answered, pausing for a moment "Anyway she can" she said, smirking evilly. The soul reapers looked at one another giving concerned looks.

(Outside his room)

"For the third time, foods ready" I said angrily outside his door. Still no answer. "This is getting ridiculous" I said quietly to myself _'Right I'm going in... he better not be doing anything he's gonna regret me seeing'_ I thought "I'm coming in" I said whilst pushing the door handle down and opening the door.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it so please leave a review (even if you didn't) it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8- I wasn't expecting that

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy. Here's a new chapter anyway and i hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

' _Well, I wasn't expecting that...'_ I thought when I walked in on the scene in front of me. _'To be honest, I was expecting a lot worse'_ thinking about what I could have walked into. Actually... "What are you doing?" I was so confused.

"Me?" he asked from inside the... what was it? Wow, he'd basically just made himself a fort; I thought he was meant to be older than he was in the series.

"No, the fucking wardrobe" I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I did so.

"No need for that tone" he answered, eyes closed sat cross legged in the middle of his fort.

"I swear to God, one day, I'm gonna kill you and you're gonna be completely to blame, you and your arrogant attitude" I said getting pissed off.

"You think you could do that, don't get ahead of yourself" he scoffed. _'That's it I'm gonna kill him and I am so sorry'_ was the last thing I thought before I pounced. I'd had enough, admittedly I had a short temper but I could control it, he took it to a whole new level.

I leapt forward, hitting him in the chest and knocking the air out of him and taking him off his pedestal at the same time. We landed on the floor, him on his back and me lying on top of him but I moved so that I was straddling him and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I was so pissed off. He quickly sat up, after getting the air back in his lungs, knocking me backwards into whatever strange seat he had made out of my furniture as he stood up. It was almost instant recovery as I leapt forward again catching him round the knees and bringing him back down to the floor.

"You broke my ribs so now, I'll break yours" I said menacingly but kept a sweet smile plastered on my face. I was straddling him again;I was going to get him now. I lifted my fist up, about to smash him in the ribs when I felt something stop my hand. I looked up to see Ainsley shaking her head, with a slight smile on her face.

"You guys must be hungry, you better come down before it all goes" she said in an overly sweet yet terrifying voice, making Toshiro sweat drop, It probably should of made me sweat drop to but I was way to used to it for it to have any effect on me anymore. "Sounds good doesn't it?" she asked still emitting a dark aurora.

"Yeah sounds good" I agreed, not fazed by her as I walked straight past leaving Toshiro lying on the floor cupping his face.

I walked down stairs followed by Toshiro holding his face and Ainsley brining up the rear. We received a few strange looks to say the least. Rangiku ran straight up to us and asked what happened as apparently they could hear loud thuds coming from upstairs.

"I'm fine, he isn't thought" I said jabbing a thumb at Toshiro who was still holding his cheek. Rangiku turned to look at him and reached up to remove his hand from his face.

"I'm fine" He said angrily whilst he jerked his head away from Rangiku's hand. I sneaked up behind him and yanked his hand down away from his face and pinned it behind his back. As soon as his hand was removed he was met with gasps, ooos and awes, I could see a large purple, blue and black bruise spreading all over his jawbone.

"What happened to you?" Hisagi asked looking at the captain's face in shock whilst I could hear sniggers coming from the rest of the guys.

"I punched him in the face" I said dully whilst I received looks of surprise.

"Don't look so surprised, I have a mean right hook" I giggled proudly, receiving a high fives from Ichigo and Renji. "I think it was long overdue" I concluded "Let's eat, I'm hungry"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9- Question time take 2

**Sorry it's been a while but I was busy with school and stuff... BUT! No need to worry people I'm back with Chapter 9, I hope you read and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

After a great breakfast, this was made so much better after watching Toshiro wince every time he took a bite; we headed downstairs to the cellar.

"Rangiku, please can I have the soul pager you urrrmmm... kept safe?" Ainsley asked over exaggerating the 'kept safe' part, because honestly neither of us knew if she put in there purposely or if it fell in and she forgot about it. I didn't doubt that for a second.

"Here you gooooo" Rangiku answered cheerfully passing Ainsley the phone.

"So all you said was that you couldn't get connection, correct?" Ainsley asked turning the phone over in her hands.

"Yup" Rangiku answered in her bubbly tone _'She seems extra happy, I feel like I should be worried'_ I thought.

"Right give me about... 20, maybe 25 minutes and it should be up and running again" Ainsley said, opening up the back of the phone and starting to mess about with it.

"Better just leave her be, she gets cranky when she concentrates" I smiled earning a sharp look of Ainsley "See what I mean" She just sighed and shook her head getting back to her work. "Hmmmmm... how about we do questions again considering last time was interrupted" I said shooting a dark look at Toshiro.

"Hey don't look at me like it was my fault, you're just as much to blame as me" He retorted _'can't even take the blame_ , _Jesus Christ what can this captain actually do apart from being a stroppy little shit Jesus Christ he's so infuriating it hurts'_ Pinching the bridge of my nose I turned to him and said "Look, do you want me to even out your face or do you want to shut up. As a captain of Gotei 13 I expect you to make the right fucking choice" Thank God after that he shut up, turned around and walked away to the living room.

(Time skip for food and stuff)

"Right questions... again" I said excitedly once everyone had settled down.

"Where can we fight around here, I'm getting restless" Ikkaku jumped in before anyone else had a chance.

"Nowhere, we're in a residential area so no, you can't fight anywhere around here... unless we go to one of the woods around here, that might do but I can't really be bothered going" Ikkaku leant back in his chair looking upset, grumbling to himself.

"What's Ainsley doing?" Rukia asked leaning back in her chair to get a look at my sister's work.

"Dunno really, summit' to do with radio waves and stuff" I had literally no idea what she was doing

"So you don't really know then... how do you know it's going to work?" Asked Rukia looking slightly concerned.

"Me? I dunno if it's gonna work but ya' know, it's Ainsley, it's kinda what she does" I looked around to see if anyone else had any questions only to see Rangiku and her boobs bouncing up and down in anticipation. _'Oh God, I knew something was gonna happen but... I better ask her anyway'_ I turned to Rangiku slightly hesitant I said "Is there something you'd like to ask?" the smile that I was met with made me regret it instantly _'Oh Jesus what have I done, brace yourself Ren you can answer the question, anyway you're probably just over thinking it, it can't be that bad can it?'_

"Doyouhaveaboyfriend?" she spilled out quickly in one breath nearly falling of her seat.

"Ya' what?" Having not understood a word of what she said "And breathe this time"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked staring at me intently.

I just sat there looking at her with what I can describe as a 'what the fuck face'. "No... Why?"

"No reason I just wanted to know" she said slightly too happy, kind of creepily actually.

"Riiiiiight... anyone else?" I asked looking around

"Yeah what's the date?" Hisagi asked, probably asking the most useful question so far.

"Saturday 20th July 2016"

"Right so at least we know that our times are the same" Hisagi reassured himself.

"That it?" hopefully for the last time

"What's it like meeting us?"

"Huh?"

"You said to us that we're from your favourite anime, so what's it like to meet us?" Ichigo repeated the question. To be honest it's not something I had really had the time to think about.

"Well, how would you feel if you were me?" Hoping he'd understand

"I guess but... I'd never thought that I myself would be an anime character" he said looking slightly sad.

"I wouldn't expect you to, and I would expect myself to be one either if I were you" there was a slight pause before I started asking the questions. "My turn" I piped up happily. "I have a few questions that I really want to know the answers to. Firstly, do any of you know what Kurostuchi looks like without makeup on... because I do" I couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"seriously!"

"No you don't, do you?"

"No way"

"What does he look like"

"Of course I've seen him without makeup on, I said before I probably know more about you guys than you know about each other"

"What does he look like?" Rangiku asked moving closer like an eager child

"let's say, I don't know why he hides his lovely face" I heard a snigger from Ainsley so I leaned back in my chair to see her smiling broadly, still not taking her eyes of the phone.

"Wait, are you saying he's good looking?" Rangiku asked leaning in about 2cm from my face.

"Yes" I answered leaning back a bit trying to regain my personal space.

"Ooooo... show me" She said getting more excited.

"How, I'd have to wipe his makeup off" I said, not wanting to show them on my ipad, but rather in real life.

"Ooooo I know... If I howled like a wolf near Komamura, would he howl back?" I asked leaning forward and resting my head in my hands. I heard Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika snigger.

"Probably not" Toshiro answered sounding slightly irritated.

"Probably? So there's a possibility he would... well there's no harm in trying" I pondered. "Lastly, for now, do any of you know what shipping is?" I said with a very concerning smile that broke out after I heard Ainsley laugh and a glint in my eye.

"No" Ichigo said looking very worried "Why?"

"Let me tell you" I said smiling leaning back about to begin.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10- WHAT IS HE WEARING!

**Here's another new chapter so I hope you enjoy... also I advise you search what I did because it's funny as shit**

* * *

"Where do I begin" I sighed and leaned back. "Shipping is when you pair two people or characters together" I said earning some really concerned looks from some of the people around the room.

"I kind of don't want to know where this is going" Ichigo said looking concerned

"Well that's a shame because I'm gonna tell you anyway. Fanfiction is another branch of this little... thing I guess you could call it that because I have no idea what to call it. This is when people write their own little spin off stories from the original. Normally they are romance... normally but not always sometimes they can be comfort ones like fluffs or humour" I finished thinking about all the different kinds.

"Wait, are you saying people w-write these about us?" Rukia asked timidly. I felt kinda sorry for her.

"Yes of course they do... wanna see?" I asked pulling out my laptop.

"No"

"Jesus no"

"Fuck no"

"Absolutely not"

"Do we have to?"

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" Rangiku squealed drowning out the other answers, I knew I could rely on her to say yes. She flung herself across the room towards me nearly knocking me out of my armchair but settled by squishing in next to me.

"Right, who's first?" I asked turning slightly to see her face.

"Hmmmmm... Ooooo I know, The Taicho!" she happily

"Ok then, let's see what comes up if I type in Taicho"

"No, absolutely not. I will not le-"

"Lots of pictures of him come up... Haha look at that one he looks like a fucking idiot" You said giggling as Rangiku joined in.

"What did you just say?" Toshiro said angrily making his way towards us

"Awww look at him, its pictures of when he was still small" Rangiku cooed over them "OHMYGOD REN LOOK!" she suddenly shouted pointing at the screen scaring everyone.

"What!" I answered loudly still slightly surprised following her finger that was pointed towards the screen.

"Look what it says, Bleach Toshiro Hitsugaya sexy! Click on it, click on it, click on it!" Rangiku practically yelled at me.

"Ok, ok let's see"

"No don't click on it, Matsumoto stop giggling like a child" Toshiro said angrily trying to stop us.

"Its only pictures of his face... AHHHAAAA LOOK!" I yelled getting both his and Rangiku's attention. Rangiku took one look at the screen and burst out laughing like a mad woman with me not far behind."What. Is. He. Wearing?" I said between breaths still laughing like a lunatic.

"OH MY GOD HE HAS NEARLY NO CLOTHES ON!" Rangiku yelled from the floor since she had fallen out of the chair from laughing so much. Toshiro looked horrified at the sight of us laughing and what we were saying. I slowly turned my laptop round to show the others the picture that we were laughing at so much. Hisagi and Rukia stifled their laughs whereas Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika started laughing like mad men so ended up rolling on the floor laughing with us or leaning on one another for support.

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead but he was completely at a loss for what to do. He looked around helplessly; there was only one person who wasn't laughing "Ainsley help me sort these guys out" he shouted down the stairs.

"Yeah give me a sec..." she shouted up the stairs. As she walked up the stairs she could hear thuds that where shortly followed by hysterics. When she got to the top of the stairs she was met with chaos.

AINSLEY P.O.V

"Oh my God what did you do?" I asked Toshiro when I saw the chaos before me.

"I didn't do anything" He answered a tick mark appearing on his forehead "It was your sister again!" he shouted _'he is not a happy bunny... unlike the rest of them, they seem almost high'_ I thought looking at Toshiro then to my sister who was rolling on the floor laughing with Rangiku.

"What are they laughing at exactly?" I asked wanting to know what could make my sister laugh so much to the point where she was finding it hard to breath.

"Me. They were looking at pictures of me from the series I believe" He answered; I could hear anger and annoyance on his every word. "Please sort your sister and the others out because they won't listen to me"

"Fine" I sighed, this was going to be a job and a half trying to get these guys to stop laughing. I walked over to Ren who was lying on the floor next to her laptop crying with laughter with Rangiku who was not too far away looking like a dying seal. I kneeled down next to her so I was closer to her "Ren..." She completely ignored me "Ren..." I tried again only be ignored for the second time, and it was starting to piss me off. "OIY REN!" I yelled at her hoping to get her attention which I did.

"Ainsley you've got see this" She said starting to turn the laptop towards me but I stopped her knowing I would start laughing if I saw it.

"In a minute but first, calm down and get the others to as well" I said sternly

"Fine" She sighed still giggling a bit every now and then. She took a deep breath the shouted "OIY CALM THE FUCK DOWN FOR A MINUTE!" making everyone quieten down "Now what?" She asked turning to me.

"Now you apologise" I said sternly

"Why" She whined "I haven't even done anything"

"Do I look like I give a shit about what you did and didn't do, go and apologise" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine" she sighed and walked towards Toshiro pouting slightly.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Seriously though, go and google that and find the pictures because they are so funny. But anyway please leave a review it would be much appreciated and thank you for reading,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11- Shits N' Giggles

**Hello again, how are you? Well anyway here's a new chapter for you ^-^ I know I'm so kind. well with that please read and enjoy**

* * *

TOSHIRO'S P.O.V

She stalked towards me her hips swaying slightly with her arms outstretched, pouting. _'She looks so cute when she pouts and her body- WHAT AM I THINKING she's rude and annoying I couldn't possibly like someone like her, were complete opposites'_ I felt heat rise in my cheeks thinking about it without realising how close she was. When I had snapped back to reality I realised she was right in front of me but before I could act she had wrapped her arms around me, pressing her body against mine. I could my face heating up considerably so turned my head away from her but I instead turned it towards Rangiku who started giggling at my flustered face.

She loosened our hug so she could look up to my face but she had to lean back a bit because she too tall to do it without being close enough to kiss me. That though made my cheeks heat up a little bit leaving a pink tinge across my cheeks.

"I am very sorry for laughing at pictures of you half naked dressed in weird clothing, it was very inconsiderate of me" she said solemnly but I could hear the humour in her voice.

"Wait that's what you were laughing at?" Ainsley asked sounding shocked but she let out a little giggle.

She leaned back even further this time to see Ainsley but as a result of this she had to lean her pelvis further towards mine making me blush slightly "Yeah why do you think no one could look at him or take him seriously" Ren answered as she started laughing again but quickly stopped so didn't go into hysterics for the second time.

She dragged her hands from my back over my shoulders slowly sending a shiver down my spine which I really hope she didn't notice. Then from my shoulders she dragged them straight down my chest only to stop just above my waist. "W-what are you doing?" I asked looking into her grey eyes _'why did I stutter I never stutter, just what is this girl doing to me'_. She sighed, looked me straight in the eyes with a tiny smirk and said "Trying to feel if you actually are wearing the braces from the picture" With that she broke down along with everyone else into another round of boisterous laughing which even Ainsley joined in with after seeing the picture but not as much as some. She laughed quite quietly like Hisagi and Rukia.

REN P.O.V

' _Great now I've got to apologise, thanks a lot Ainsley. I wonder how I should apologise... I know I'll give him a hug, he's probably gonna really hate it though but that makes it all the better'_ I walked towards him with my arms outstretched still with pouting at the fact that I had to apologise _. 'He looks kind of scared but the blush that he has on his face is adorable and kinda hot-HAHA NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT... but he always was my favourite character so it makes sense if I have a bit of a soft spot for him still though he's to fucking annoying to like otherwise'_ I wanted to see if I could make him blush more so I when I hugged him I pushed my body against his as much as possible and obviously it worked considering he turned his head away and Rangiku giggled but I could see his neck was red as well as his ears.

I leant back so that I could look him in the eyes considering I didn't realise how close our faces where at first. As seriously as I could I look him in the eye to say apologise but I couldn't not laugh a bit so I don't think I took it as seriously as I should of. Ahhhh well, it doesn't matter.

Then I had a very, very, very good idea to see if I could make him blush even more. After I had leant back to talk to Ainsley which resulted in him blushing more I slowly started dragging my hands up his back and onto his shoulders earning a shudder from him which of course, made me smile so I then proceeded to slowly drag my hands down his chest stopping just above his waist.

"W-what are doing?" he said, it was very faint but I heard him stutter and God Dammit he was so innocently cute. I looked him in the eyes with a faint smirk playing on my lips "I was trying to feel if you are actually wearing the braces from the picture" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and burst out laughing like a lunatic again with Rangiku close behind which everyone else soon joined in with. Just some more than others.

3rd PERSON P.O.V

For the next hour and a half or so the group of soul reapers and the two sisters laughed like mad men with and at one another whilst being shown fan art, shipping pairs and being read fanfictions.

REN P.O.V

"Oh my God I've never laughed so much" I said in between breaths.

"I know some of the things people have written" Rangiku said smiling slightly letting an odd laugh out every now and then.

"And the drawings" Rukia added looking at Ichigo who was sat in a corner grumbling to himself. Well he was the main character he should of expected the most strange drawings and fanfics plus the most abuse from us. "You said that my drawings were weird"

"Your drawings have nothing on them" Ainsley said still occasionally giggling

"I think I need a lie down" I said getting up and lying across the sofa.

"We did it for shits n' giggles" Ainsley said from the armchair on the other side of the room

"Absolutely" I agreed. I looked over to Ichigo who was still sulking on the other side of the room "Awww come on Ichigo cheer up we were only joking" I said trying to cheer the strawberry up.

"Why the hell was I paired with nearly everyone? That's not fair" He complained

"Well that's what you get for being the main character isn't it"

"I didn't choose to be the main character" he moaned

"Come on, you're getting as bad as Toshiro now" I joked

"That's mean" Ainsley scolded

"Nah I could be so much worse" I said speaking the truth, because if I really wanted to I could be the nicest person you know and also the meanest and most cold hearted person. "Anyway why are you complaining you won the sexy picture contest" Me and Rangiku had had a sexy picture contest between the guys without them knowing.

"When was there a sexy picture contest?" Ichigo almost shrieked with a small blush present on his face.

"Oh we didn't tell you did we, well me and Rangiku had a sexy picture contest between the guys to see who had the most altogether... you know fan drawn and ones from the series" I said from my position on the sofa turning my head slightly to look at him. "You had the most from the series and the most fan drawn ones... Oh and Renji came second because of the shear amount of topless pictures, like seriously half the picture are of him with him with his hair down and no top on and they are mostly fan drawn"

"That was funny, all those pictures... I didn't know his hair was so long" Rangiku chimed in

"Yeah... Hisagi came 3rd but there was a creepy amount of ones with Kira, and I mean like a _lot_ of pictures... Ikkaku won the most amount of badass pictures and Yumichika won the most amount of beautifully fabulous pictures" I finished giving out the rankings.

"What about the Captain?" Hisagi asked

"Well... we didn't include him because his pictures were just too funny, his sexy ones I mean, and nearly all of them were of him as a kid so it would be a little weird" There was a long pause, everyone was so tired from all the laughing, we'd gone from a massive high to an even bigger low. "Hey Ainsley I almost forgot, did you finish with Soul Pager?" remembering what she was meant to be doing.

"Hmmm, yeah I finished it before I came upstairs to calm you down for the first time"

"Fabulous, well go get it so that we can test it"

"I can't be bothered moving though" Ainsley whined from the armchair

"Neither can I" I paused for a moment "I know... TOSHIRO THE SOUL PAGERS FINISHED"I shouted upstairs to him, he disappeared a while ago after realising there was no hope or point trying to calm us down so he went upstairs to meditate again. After a short pause I heard him coming down the stairs and a little while later he appeared in my line of sight. "I'm over here" I said putting my hand up after seeing him look around.

He walked over and leant slightly over the sofa to see my face "Where is it then?" He asked looking round again.

"Downstairs where Ainsley was working on it" I answered and with that he made his way down the stairs to get the basement. A few minutes later I saw him appear at the top of the stairs, he started to make his way over to us again and chucked the phone at me so it landed on my stomach. "Are you not gonna use it?" I asked slightly confused as to why he had given it to me.

"I thought you'd want to phone Urahara?" He said rather emotionlessly but he had his head turned away so I couldn't see him blush

"Seriously?" I asked genuinely confused at his actions. I received a nod indicating yes. "Awww yeah" I said excitedly picking up the phone opening it quickly and scrolling through the names, proud that I recognised most of them, I found Urahara's near the bottom of the list and pressed call. I could hear it ringing on the other end as I waited in anticipation.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other end.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so long I didn't mean for it to be but what can you do about it. I hope you enjoyed so please leave a review, even if you didn't, it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12- Hello?

**Hello again, I've got another new chapter for you so I hope you like it and enjoy ^-^ Also... READ THE THINGY AT THE BOTTOM, IT'S IMPORTANT!**

* * *

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other end. _'AHHHHHHAAAAA OH MY GOD IT'S URAHARA, I can't believe I'm actually talking to him ahhhh I better not say anything weird'_ I thought, trying my hardest not to go full fangirl on him.

"Hello" I answered, unsure of what to say

"Hello" He replied cheerfully, confusing me slightly but I shrugged it off as a thing he'd do to a stranger.

"Hello" I said equally as cheerfully deciding to go along with whatever he was doing

"Hello" He said yet again in a strange voice

' _Ok, I see what you're doing. Well two can play at this game'_ "Hello" I replied for the third time trying to match the strange voice he did, not doing it to badly if I do say so myself. This carried on for the next five minutes, us repeatedly saying hello in strange voices, annoying everyone in the room. The amount of tick marks on Toshiro's forehead steadily increased as our little conversation, if you could call it a conversation, went on. His eye started twitching as we carried on, me being completely oblivious to his growing irritation until he couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP SAYING HELLO AND HAVE AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION WITH HIM, THAT'S WHAT I GAVE YOU THE PHONE FOR!" he yelled at me causing me to almost drop the phone in shock.

I turned to him angrily "YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP THE FUCKING PHONE YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I'D DROPPED AND BROKEN IT?" I bellowed at him "ANYWAY, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THE PHONE, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE IT TO ME" I exclaimed loudly getting more pissed off by the second.

"For God's sake just give me the phone" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

"No, we were in the middle of a conversation that I would like to finish... if you don't mind" I huffed turning away from him to continue my conversation "Awright brahv, how you doin'?" I asked in one of my many accents, I had a bad habit of changing accents between posh-ish, Manc and east London.

"Hello again, I am doing fine thank you for asking. How are you?" He asked politely but I could in his voice he had been laughing.

"I am doing fine but I would be doing a lot better if the white haired idiot didn't stop trying to take the phone" I sighed angrily

"By white haired idiot you mean Hitsugaya taicho?" He chuckled

"Yes that is _exactly_ who I mean" I answered still pissed off at him.

"May I ask who you are?" He questioned politely

"I'm Ren Roberts and I have a sister called Ainsley"

"Ok and where are you exactly?"

"Manchester, northwest England" I answered. There was a short pause before he spoke again

"I just searched for it but nothing seems to come up... care to explain?" He said quizzically

"Well you guys, to me and Ainsley, are an Anime so the reason you can't find Manchester might have something to do with the fact that it's in the wrong world" I said explaining the problem, maybe a little sarcastically at the end.

"Ahhhh really now... Hmmmmm very interesting, well I can't wait to meet you and your sister to discuss the situation more"

"Neither can I Urahara" I said sweetly

"But for now could you pass me onto Hitsugaya Taicho please, I would like to discuss some things with him" He said, his tone turning serious.

"Fine" I sighed "One sec" I paused and turned towards Toshiro holding the phone out to him "He wants to talk to you" He took the phone cautiously from my hand and put it to his ear

"Hello Urahara" there was a pause where Urahara spoke as Toshiro nodded in agreement. He then proceeded to walk down to the basement to finish his conversation in peace. There was another pause before I spoke again.

"They're gonna bee awhile..." I sighed bored. I started thinking about things to do to entertain everyone "Ooooo... I know, we can play Just Dance!" I cried excitedly.

* * *

 **So I very mush hope you enjoyed that short(ish) chapter. Also, please leave your favourite just dance dances in your review so i can try to get them in... even if they aren't your favourites and just ones you want to see, well i say see, Bleach characters doing ^-^ like always, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13- Psychopath

**So here's a new chapter but this not what I was planning to write but it just kinda happened so you know, just go with it. But yeah this is a slightly strange chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway...**

* * *

"What's Just Dance?" Rangiku asked happily "I love dancing, you know with my hips and all" she carried on absent mindedly.

"Right ok then... Just Dance is a game where you..." I paused for a moment thinking of another way to say it but couldn't "Just Dance really"

"I think they'd gathered that you fucking idiot" Ainsley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, no need for the attitude missy" I scolded her slightly. All I got in response was an exasperated sigh.

"Rangiku's the only one who'll agree; I'm not dancing, nu uh no way" Ainsley shook her head at me.

"Well then, that makes me and Rangiku plus a bit of blackmail and a few friends... I think this'll work" I said, counting the things off on my fingers.

"Ren" Ainsley said warningly

"What I haven't even done anything yet" I cried

"Yet" she said "That's exactly what I mean, you haven't done anything 'yet'" she fretted angrily

"So, I wouldn't have to if you and everyone else weren't so awkward and just agreed" I said "Anyway I never specified what I was going to do, you make me sound like a monster" I mumbled, trying my best to look and sound innocent.

The Soul Reapers where sat there watching our little argument with slightly worried expressions at some of the phrases you know like "blackmail" and "You haven't done anything 'yet'" causing a few uneasy glances to be shot between a few of the guys.

"Look how scared they look now you've said that" I sighed and pointed towards the group of slightly worried looking Soul Reapers.

"They should be if you're the one threatening to use blackmail against them" Ainsley almost shouted at me. "You somehow manage to find the worst and most embarrassing things about people and then you do one thing and everyone knows" she cried

"I know" I said proudly "It's a skill I have honed over time to make sure I don't lose out on things... but it doesn't always work, to be honest it really depends on the person and how much they care about personal image and their pride" I said thoughtfully putting my finger to my chin.

"Oh my God you're a fucking Psychopath Ren" Ainsley shouted at me, throwing her arms up in the air "And I don't care what Psychologists say, you _are_ a Psycho" She yelled at me in frustration "You probably just tricked them into thinking you aren't" everyone including me looked shocked at her sudden outburst but my expression quickly turned dark.

"What the Psychologists say... what does she mean?" Ichigo asked looking at me nervously

"I am _not_ a Psychopath" I said quietly but dangerously putting emphasis on not "And if you actually did your research, Ainsley, you'd know that one- my way of blackmailing people into doing something is the sign of a Sociopath not a Psychopath, learn the difference two- If I was a Psychopath I really shouldn't be near him considering he's a Narcissist" I said through my teeth whilst pointing at Yumichika "and that would mean two out of three from the dark triad in the same room, that's not a good idea and three- if I was a Psychopath, which I'm not, I wouldn't feel the difference between stabbing an orange and stabbing you in the head" I said angrily, I couldn't believe she would say something like that in front of these guys even though admittedly there was obviously something wrong with me after seeing the death of my father, but come on, wouldn't that affect you?

"You see, when you say things like that how could I not think you're a Psycho" Ainsley shouted at me in frustration.

TOSHIRO P.O.V.

I could hear shouting coming from downstairs _'Jesus Christ what is wrong with these idiots, they go from one extreme to the other'_ I thought angrily and tried to get back to meditating when I heard a loud thud then a scream with shouting to follow soon after. _'I better go and check on them, before they do something they're gonna regret'_ I thought as I made my way out my room and down the stairs

"WHY WOULD YOU THROW A LAMP AT ME?" I heard Ainsley yell from the foot of the stairs

"WHY? BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN THE FUCK UP" Ren yelled back in response causing a few shocked laughs to be heard.

"DON'T LAUGH YOU'LL ONLY ENCOURAGE HER" Ainsley yelled at the bystanders who had to hold back sniggers

"BITCH FUCK YOU, I DON'T NEED NO MOTHERFUCKIN' ENCOURAGMENT I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY" I heard Ren shout in response when I reached the bottom of the stair only to see her flick her long white hair over her shoulder and say "Because I am the sass master" I heard louder laughter this time. I could fell a tick mark on my head from just watching.

Ainsley saw me at the bottom of the stairs and turned to me "SHE'S A PSYCHO SORT HER OUT, PLEASE" She cried at me exasperatedly

"What do you want me do?" I asked assessing the situation

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU'RE A CAPTAIN, USE YOUR JURISDICTION" She yelled at me looking panicked

"Why, from what I heard all she did was throw a lamp at you and tell you to 'Lighten the fuck up'" I told her, not really seeing a point of me being here.

"FOR GODS SAKE SHE'S DONE IT TO YOU TOO" She yelled grabbing her hair in frustration

"What has she done to me if you don't mind asking?" I asked, annoyed at the thought that she'd done something to me without realising.

"She's done what she does to everyone" She sighed before continuing "She-"

"Awww I'm sorry Ainsley, I won't do it again" Ren interrupted her smiling sweetly "Anyway, if it's something about me don't you think that _I_ should tell them when _I_ want to" she said slightly more seriously this time.

"Yeah bu-"Ainsley tried

"Well then that's sorted" Ren said happily "So, Just Dance?" She continued getting a dark look off her sister.

"YAAAYYY!" Matsumoto cried happily making Ren laugh

"Come on then, let's get started" she said as she was dragged over to the TV by Matsumoto.

"Anyone care to tell me what happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking round the room. They all looked at one another nervously before Hisagi stepped forward "Well..."

* * *

 **Like I said, this chapter took a dark turn but I hope you liked it none the less... Please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx**


	14. Chapter 14- Sakura!

**So another new chapter one day after the other, quite proud of ma' self. So in this chapter your gonna meet a new person so be nice, but apart from that enjoy... Also thank you to Sakura Chara fro the beautiful new character so I hope you like it**

* * *

TOSHIRO P.O.V.

"Well..." Hisagi started but paused to look around at the others before carrying on "Ren asked us if we wanted to play Just Dance but Ainsley told her that no one would agree, even she wouldn't, apart from Rangik-san so then Ren said that she could get us to play by using Rangik-san, blackmail and friends" He said looking around nervously again so Rukia took over.

"Then Ainsley started shouting about how we should be worried that Ren is threatening blackmail because she always finds the worst things and makes sure everyone knows... Ainsley the proceeded to call Ren a Psychopath and said something about how it didn't matter what the Psychologists said, but in fact Ren had tricked them into thinking she wasn't a Psycho" She paused to think "What happened after that... Oh yeah, Ren started pointing out ways that she wasn't a Psychopath like how one- The way she blackmails people is a sign of a sociopath urrrmmm... what was the next one? I forgot" she asked around, trying to remember.

"She said that if she was a Psychopath she shouldn't be near Yumichika because he's a narcissist so having two from the dark triad I think she called it, in the same room wasn't a good idea and then said" Ichigo gulped before saying the last point, paling slightly as he said it "If she was a Psychopath she wouldn't feel the difference between stabbing an orange and stabbing Ainsley in the head" He finished and shot a quick look at Ainsley who still looked angry.

"Ainsley then said it's hard for not to think she's a Psycho when she says things like that... then I don't really know what happened apart from seeing Ren throwing a lamp at Ainsley" Renji added at the end. After hearing all of this I turned to Ainsley.

"Do you know why she threw a lamp at you and then told you to 'lighten the fuck up'?" I asked, trying to think of a reason why she'd do that.

"Yeah, she really fucking hates sentimentality anything serious or depressing; apparently I was obviously being one of those so she decided that I needed to 'lighten the fuck up'" Ainsley replied bitterly. "Then you guys laughed which will only make it worse for me because then she'll get worse" She sighed.

"Sorry but it was hard not to laugh" Ichigo replied

"If it was aimed at someone else, I would have laughed" She said and smiled weakly.

REN P.O.V.

"Right, so you stand in front of the sensor and copy the little people that appear at the bottom of the screen" I said trying to explain the game to Rangiku. "Look, I'll give you a demonstration" I said whilst choosing a song "Ok" I said having finally chosen "Now watch" I instructed "Actually can you pass me that large umbrella?" I asked her having chosen to dance to umbrella by Rihanna but the one where you actually used an umbrella. Rangiku looked to where I was pointing and passed me the umbrella and I started dancing. Admittedly I had chosen quite an urrrmmm... pelvicly orientated dance one could say.

Once I was done I turned to face Rangiku who was behind me but in front of the others. "So, do you get it?" I asked

"I think so but I think you should do it again so that everyone else gets it" She said happily and then proceeded to grab hold of Toshiro from the group and drag him forward and told the rest to follow.

"Fine" I said and went to restart the dance before pausing and turning around "Rangiku, you wanna join in?" I asked "We have more than one umbrella"

"YES" She cried happily

"It's where the other one was" I pointing in the same direction as before. Rangiku squealed and ran over to collect the umbrella before promptly returning to my side. "Remember, follow the little people in the corner of the screen" I reminded her "Ready?" I asked, wanting to know if I could start the game.

"Yup" She said basically bouncing up and down with excitement. With that I restarted the game, performing the same song again. (This is the part where I advise you go and watch this dance) I collapsed on the sofa after doing two times in a row "So, what do you think?" I asked and rolled over slightly to see the rest of the group.

"I love it! Let's do another one" Rangiku cheered

"Alright, you can choose this time" I said, heaving myself off the sofa to stand next to Rangiku. We were just about to start the next song when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked considering I couldn't be bothered checking the caller ID.

"Ren hi, look-"

"Sakura!" I cried happily at hearing the voice of my best friend "What do you need?" I asked, still maintaining my happy voice

"I need to come over like, now" She said sounding serious

"Wait are you ok?" I asked, instantly switching from happy to serious

"Yeah, yeah I just need to get out of my house" She sighed

"Right ok... where are you right now?" I asked starting to move around to put things in a bag whilst pulling my shoes on.

"I'm by the school"

"Ok, I'll be there in like 10 minutes" I said rushing around. Everyone was looking at me confused as to what was going on.

"What's happened this time" Ainsley said sounding bored

Shooting her a dark look I replied bitterly "Nothing's _happened_ " scowling at her "It's not like _you'd_ understand anyway, nothing bad ever happens to you it only ever happens to me" I paused to finish putting my shoes on before continuing "Somehow Ainsley, your always shielded from it without even trying, and because of this you're so ignorant on the matter it hurts" I pushed past her to go and get my coat, ready to leave so I didn't have to take anymore of her bullshit. "I'll be back soon... _with_ Sakura" I said angrily walking out the door and almost slamming it behind me.

* * *

 **Sooooooo... what do you think? A small intro for dear Sakura-chan there who will be introduced properly in the next chapter. Haha look at me, I'm such a tease but please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	15. Chapter 15- Brown and pink blur

**Yay! New chapter! In this one you finally get a better look at Sakura, but not everything... Hope you enjoy**

* * *

I stormed out the house, nearly slamming the door behind me and made my way down my drive and out the large iron gates at the bottom. _'Jesus Christ I really hate Ainsley sometimes, like seriously, what is her problem? Especially against Sakura, dammit she can be such a bitch'_ I thought as I started to make my way towards the school.

I arrived to see a brown blur with a pink streak in it hurl its self at me to tackle me into a hug "Ummff!" knocking the air out of me in the process. "Hey Sakura" I said to the blur in a strangled breath but all I got in response was a happy giggle and squeeze "Oiy. Sakura. Need. To. Breath" I said between breaths trying to push her off of me to avoid being suffocated by her bone crushing hug.

"Heehee sorry" Sakura answered sheepishly, letting me go and stepping back a bit.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked smiling down at my shorter friend

"Urrrmmm... Oh, I know lets go get ice cream" She cried happily then proceeding to grab hold of my sleeve and drag me down the road towards her favourite ice cream parlour.

"Alright, alright calm down I can walk by myself you know" I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Sorry, I just really want ice cream" She giggled in response. I guess I'll take that as an apology.

"Yeah, I can tell" I replied sarcastically "Ooooo, I just remembered, remind me to pick up a few tubs of ice cream whilst we're there because I ate most of it from last time and we have like what" I paused, counting the visitors on my fingers "Like 7 people staying with us at the moment" I sighed

"WHAT!" Sakura stopped in her tracks and shouted at me causing passersby to stare "What do you mean you have 7 people staying with you, you barely even have me and a few others round at once! I didn't even know you knew that may people" she cried.

"What do you mean 'I didn't know you knew that many people'? I know loads of people" I said in mock hurt and holding a hand over my heart.

"But I mean like you only ever have friends round and I know you well enough to know you don't have that many people round... unless you're having a party, but even then..." She exclaimed wildly throwing her hands in the air as I stood there watching her with my eyebrows raised.

"Gee thanks Sakura, you make me sound so lonely"

"Oh shut up" Sakura huffed and walked off towards the parlour as I laughed and followed.

After about half an hour of deciding what she wanted, Sakura finally settled with about half the flavours in the shop, and about half of the toppings to. "You always get the most boring flavours" Sakura moaned at me from across the table

"Yes, but you always get the most inedible ones" I said, eyeing the concoction of flavours and topping before me.

"They have so many choices here, yet you always go for the same simple thing"

"But I like it and it tastes nice" I answered taking a bite out of my lemon sorbet causing Sakura to flinch.

"I don't know how you can do that" She said to me giving my sorbet a weird look.

"Do what?" I asked confused, trying to think of anything I could've done to make her flinch.

"Take a bite out of ice cream and not have it make your teeth hurt... also its sour lemon" She replied whilst still eyeing my ice cream like it was some sort of monster causing me to laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked confused at my sudden outburst.

"Is that it? I can bite into ice cream I thought it was going to be something so much worse" I laughed finishing off the last of my tub. "You almost done?" I asked, eager for her to meet our new house guests.

"Yeah, one minute" She answered shoving the long spoon as far as it would go down the sundae glass. "Riiiiiight... I'm done, let's go" She said happily leaving a tip on the table as we left. "Where are we going now?" she asked looking around.

"You're coming back to mine" I said and started walking in the general direction of my house.

"B-but, I thought you said you have people round?" She asked sounding nervous

"I do... and that s why you're coming round, you _need_ to meet them" I said hoping she'd get the gist of what I meant.

"Alright then" She said questioningly

"Great! Let's go" I cried happily. This time it was my turn to drag her down the road.

About 10 minutes later we made it back to the large iron gates that stood at the end of our long driveway. "Home at last" I sighed and pushed open the gates with a huff. Ushering Sakura forward through the gates I turned around and closed them quietly again.

"Why are you doing everything so quietly? It's very unlike you" Sakura asked me confused

"SSHHHHH!" I hushed her pulling her down into the trees at the side of the driveway for cover. "Ainsleys in a mood with me because we had an argument before" I said peeping round the tree we were hiding behind to see if I could see anyone in the windows.

"You idiot Ren" Sakura just sighed at me causing me to grin evilly causing a worried look of Sakura "What are you gonna do?" she asked nervously

"Me? I'm gonna break into my own house" I said still staring at it from behind the tree.

"Why?" Sakura sighed

"Because it's the only way I can get us in... normally if she's mad at me and I go out she locks all the doors and windows but keeps the keys in so I can't get my own in the locks, also I need to get payback on her for leaving me out in the rain" I explained turning back to Sakura slightly to see if she understood "So, to get in the house undetected I need to break in quietly and dunk a bucket of water on her" I finished

"Ok, I like it I'm in. So... what's first?" Sakura asked turning to me.

I cracked my knuckles and grinned at her like a lunatic "Where do I begin?"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Who doesn't like a bit of ice cream every now and then (I fall apart, and I need your loving now, now I need it more than ever...) as well as breaking into your own house... or planning to anyway... but nevertheless, I hoped you enjoyed and as always, leave a review it would be much appreciated  
sennagiaxxx**


	16. Chapter 16- So first things first

**Hey, so I'm back... yeah it's been a while but nevertheless I'm back and I have a new chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Right so first things first, we need to get onto the roof" I said whilst moving round to the back of the house under the cover of the trees.

"That's first!" Sakura exclaimed looking shocked. "You want us to get on the roof?" She asked me

"Yes..."

"The _roof_ " She repeated

"Yes Sakura, the roof" I said to her slowly earning a scowl.

"But that's really high and dangerous" She said nervously

I looked at her confused until it clicked, then smiled and said reassuringly "Not the _roof_ roof, the balcony roof. I wouldn't make you go up onto the actual roof, if you fell who would I have to eat ice cream and break into my own house with" laughing I turned back to the house to check the windows again.

"You should have said that before, I thought you were actually going to go onto the roof because if you were, I was going to go and get Ainsley to let you in" she said seriously

"You'd wreck my fun then if you did that" I told her, shaking my head. "Right, take your pick" I told her and threw something black at her. She opened the black bag I threw her and took a look inside "For fucks sake Ren" She sighed

"What?" I asked innocently

"How am I meant to choose" She smiled at me causing me to smile in response. Inside the bag I'd thrown at her was a collection of masks and headdresses ranging from a knights helmet to a novelty pigs head mask and a Red Indian chief headdress, my personal favourite. I reached in taking out the headdress and positioning it on my head carefully so it was in the right place.

"Chop, Chop Sakura" I said spritely turning to face her "We don't have all day"

"All right, all right... This one'll do" She said picking out the black ninja mask and pulling it over her head.

"Right, so firstly we get up onto the roof and into the house through the bathroom, and then we get a bucket and fill it with water and go onto the landing so that we can see the living room. After that we wait until Ainsley is right underneath us and we pour it on her... Oh yeah, then I'll play music and shit'll go down" I smiled proudly at my plan after running through it for the last time with Sakura. "Well... that's more or less what gonna happen anyways"

Sakura just giggled in response "Got it" She said with a nod of her head

"Let's a go" I said like Mario earning a small laugh from Sakura before we ran out of our hiding places in the trees towards the house.

We got to the back of the house and I jumped onto the table and grabbed the railing that ran around the roof and hurled myself up onto the roof, Sakura following close behind. "We've got to be really fucking quiet" I whispered "Engage ninja mode"

"Roger that" Sakura replied sneaking up to the window right behind me. I could hear her repeating the word 'ninja' over and over again whilst looking around to make sure no one saw us, so I just laughed and carried on trying to unlock the bathroom window from the outside.

I heard a soft click as the window was unlocked and quietly called Sakura over "Oiy, ninja girl, get over 'ere" she quietly scurried over the roof towards me as I slowly pushed the handle of the window down and pushed it open. I clambered through the window with Sakura close behind and landed on the floor with an audible 'oof'.

"You alright?" Sakura asked "That was quite a landing" She laughed

"Yeah" I said letting out a struggled breath "I think I winded myself though" I took a few deep breaths before standing up only to see a terrified face looking up at me from the toilet. "Shit" was the only thing I had the chance to say before they jumped off the toilet, pulled their pants up, screamed and tried to punch me in the face. I quickly put my hand over there mouth to shut them up "Shhh" I whispered in their ear "If you don't shut up you'll give us away also, very manly, well done. I didn't know you had it in you to scream so femininely" I told them whilst looking towards the door "Sakura get the duct tape" I commanded, there was a chance that he was going to give us away so I was not going to give him that opportunity.

"Urrrmmm... ok" She replied kind of nervously "But firstly, who is he and how is he here?"

* * *

 **Soooooo... what did you think? please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	17. Chapter 17- Who him? Oh, he's know one

**Hello again I've got another new chapter today so I hope you like it and if you don't, well... just pretend ^_^**

* * *

"What, this guy here?" I said shaking the Shinigami I was now holding by the collar

"Yes" Sakura replied bluntly

"He's... he's know one" I said trying to feign innocence

"Hey! You can't say that if you know my name, it's derogatory " He complained

"Quiet , man who was taking a shit in my bathroom" I said shaking him a bit more vigorously this time

"Ren, don't lie to me, tell me his name" Sakura said sternly

"Fine, this is man who took a shit in my bathroom" I said gesturing to the man I kept on shaking

"REN" She said a bit louder this time "STOP SHAKING HIM AND TELL ME WHAT HIS NAME IS"

"Shhhhhh" I hushed her frantically "We've got to be quiet remember"

"Tell me his name" She repeated quietly

"Why do you want to know anyway, the man's an idiot. He could have answered at any time but didn't... so why don't you ask him" I cried quietly

"Oh yeah..." She turned to face the man who I was holding "Who are you and what's your name?"

"My name is Hisagi Shuuhei and I am the lieutenant of Squad 9... What's your name?" He replied

"Hisagi Shuuhei, yeah right" She scoffed. I just looked at her confused and then turned back to Hisagi who was staring at her equally confused.

"Sakura, take the ninja mask off" I said calmly

"Why"

"Just do it" I cut her off

She mumbled something inaudible while she took the mask off. As soon as she had it off I flung Hisagi at her making her squeal when he landed on top of her.

"Ahhhh gomenasai, gomenasai" Hisagi apologized frantically after getting off Sakura and helping her up. I had to try very hard to contain my laughter at the sight of them, Sakura with her brown hair sticking up on all ends and her bubblegum pink bang stuck up like a horn and Hisagi's remarkable resemblance to a tomato. It was a sight to behold.

I dragged Hisagi back towards me by the back of his shihakusho and grabbed hold of his chin between my index finger and thumb. I pulled his face close to Sakura's "Look at this face. Tell my how you think this isn't Hisagi" I said trying not to laugh at the red blush that covered Hisagi's face due to the proximity of the two.

"I don't believe it's him because he isn't real" She cried throwing her arms up in the air.

I let go of his face and turned to look at him "You thought I was being derogatory by saying you where no one, she just said you don't exist when you stood right in front of her"

"He's not real though" she sighed

"Look, just forget about it and get the duct tape" I sighed not wanting to waste any more time on the matter. Sakura threw me the tape she'd taken out of the bag of 'resources' we'd brought. "Sorry 'bout this Hisagi, nothing personal" I said as I taped his mouth shut. We proceeded to tape him up so he resembled a turkey and then went about searching the bathroom for some sort of container to hold water in.

"Hey Ren, look what I found" Sakura said as she pulled out a bag full of what looked like tubes of acrylic paint.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked reaching for the bag

"Acrylic face paint for all occasions" Sakura read off the packet

"I didn't even know I had these" I laughed "But I'm defiantly gonna use them, to... complete my look one could say" I giggled

"You could use them when the phoenix is playing" she suggested" When it says 'put on your war paint'"

"Fabulous" I said clapping my hands "Hey Sakura, come 'ere" I said with my head under the sink

"Yeah" she said as she appeared behind me

"Do you think this'll do?" I asked pulling out a large bucket.

"Absolutely"

"Right now we need to fill it with water but it's too big to fit in the sink..." I said whilst trying to think of a way around the dilemma. I put the bucket down "Sakura, help me move Hisagi out of the bath, it's the only place we can fill the bucket up from without getting caught"

"Yeah, I'll help you move whoever he is" She said bitterly giving Hisagi an evil glare. I just rolled my eyes at her

"Right... you get his legs and I'll get his arms" we moved around until we were in the right positions "3... 2... 1 lift" I huffed as lifted Hisagi up and laid him down on the floor gently trying not to make a sound. "Pass us the bucket Sakura" I said. I started filling it up with ice cold water. Once it was filled to the brim I picked it up by the handle and lifted it out of the bath with great difficulty. "OhmyGoditweighsaton" I said in one breath before placing it on the floor.

"Now what?" Sakura asked looking around

"Now we put Hisagi back into the bath and then I go out onto the landing and draw attention to myself and get Ainsley to stand in front of me and then you pour the water on her" I said like it was obvious.

"Ok" she agreed and went to grab hold of Hisagi's legs and I grabbed hold of his arms and we basically threw him into the bath.

"Let's do this shit!" I said and high fived Sakura "Oh wait, put your mask back on" After we'd fixed our headgear we picked up the bucket and waddled out the bathroom and down the landing.

When we got the end of the landing I could see them all lying over the sofas and chairs looking bored out of their minds. "Wow Ainsley, great job at keeping them entertained. They look like they're about to start planning mass suicide" I said to no one in particular.

"REN, you can't say things like that" Sakura scolded me.

"Well... I can't say things like that in public" I corrected her. "Anyway, forget it. I'm gonna draw attention to myself to buy you enough time to get to the right position to pour the water" I told her.

"Roger that" She replied and started to heave the bucket the other way down the landing

"Oh, and Sakura; I gave you that ninja mask because I have faith in you abilities, don't let me down and use the power of the mask" I said seriously

"Arigato sensei" She said and mockingly bowed before me. I just laughed at her actions and told her to get going.

"Right, let's get this show on the road" I said to myself as I turned on the Phoenix by fall out boy wirelessly through my phone, grabbed my face paint and waltzed onto the landing. All eyes on me.

* * *

 **So, how'd ya like it? please let me know by leaving a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx**


	18. Chapter 18- All eyes on me

**This is a _really_ long chapter but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless :3**

* * *

All eyes on me.

I ran out onto the landing and skidded to a halt in the middle.

' _Put on your war paint'_

I put some acrylic face paint on my fingers and dragged across my cheeks leaving two lines on each cheek. I sang, well more shouted tunefully "YOU ARE A BRICK TIED TO ME THATS DRAGGING ME DOWN SRTIKE A MATCH AND I'LL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND, WE ARE THE JACK-O-LANTERNS IN JULY SETTING FIRE TO THE SKY, HE-HERE COMES THIS RISING TIDE SO COME ON!" I had my hands on the railing above the banisters, gripping it tightly turning my knuckles white.

"REN, WHOW DID YOU GET INSIDE THE HOUSE?" Ainsley yelled running forward from the sofas after recovering from the initial shock of seeing me.

"IF I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU" I shouted over the music whilst grinning at her.

"REN, YOU TELL ME HOW YOU GOT INSIDE THIS HOUSE AFTER I LOCKED ALL THE WINDOWS AND DOORS" She yelled at me, red in the face from rage.

"No" I said incredulously "Why would I do that, that's stupid... anyway, a magician never reveals his secrets" I said knowingly and tapped my temple with my index finger.

"Ren" Ainsley said threateningly "You better come dow-"

"HEY YOUNG BLOOD, DOESN'T IT FEEL LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT? I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX THEN I'LL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHOENIX. WEARING OUR VINTAGE MISERY, NO, I THINK IT LOOKED A LITTLE BETTER ON ME. I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX THEN I'LL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHOENIX" I interrupted her with the song again

"REN!" She shouted

"No" I replied bluntly

"REN" She tried again only to receive the same answer. She screamed in frustration and stamped her foot on the ground.

"NOW" I cried unexpectedly "GO, GO, GO!" I turned and looked to where Sakura had been the entire time. I heard a large huff and then saw all the water pour out of the bucket. Like in slow motion, Ainsley looked up to see smiling meanly at her and water coming down in a long stream to hit her in the face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME OUT IN THE RAIN, BITCH"

"ARGH" She screeched when the water hit "REN KRISTA ROBERTS, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" She bellowed looking up at me before heading to run up the stairs.

"Oh shit" I said quietly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear, when I heard her use my full name. I heard a few laughs when I made a run for it. It looked like a scene from Scooby-doo as we appeared out of different doorways before disappearing again in one further down the landing.

I ended up at one end of the't' shaped landing and Ainsley at the other. She was still dripping wet and angry as shit. "Ren, you might as well just give up, you're not gonna get out'a this" She said staring at me. Her back was facing everyone in the living room and the banisters whilst I was facing her dead on so I could see everything behind her.

"Sorry Ainsley no can do" I said as I ran at her. When she realised I wasn't going to stop she moved out of the way so I had a clear path to the banisters. I ran at them at full pelt and vaulted over them only to start falling towards the ground. I did a roll to break the fall once I hit the ground, got up and sprinted to the other side of the living room. I looked up at the landing to see Ainsley looking pissed off.

"How'd you do that?" Renji asked looking shocked

"I jumped durr" I said sarcastically

"I know that" He said sounding annoyed "But surely you'd have to learn something like that, you would just be able to do it"

"Well obviously I learnt it; it took me about 3 years with lots of frustration, Sakura nagging me, and a few injuries here and there but I did it nevertheless" I said proudly

"DAMMIT REN" I heard Ainsley shout

"What did I do now?" I said incredulously

"You jumped the banister" She said angrily

"Yeah... and?" I asked confused

"You haven't done free running in about a year that could have gone horribly wrong" She cried

"I didn't completely stop you know, I still do it occasionally otherwise I lose everything I'd worked for for three years" I told her "Anyway, Sakura you can stop hiding now, I need to introduce you to our guests" I said turning to where I knew my friend would be and ignored my sister. She jumped down from the top of a cabinet and landed next to me. After a quick high-five and a little celebration at our prank we turned back to the group of Soul Reapers. "Sorry 'bout that, anyway, this" I said pointing to my friend "Is Sakura Koizumi"

She gave them a small wave and a little smile that they could just about make out through the ninja mask. "Hello" She chirpily even though it was slightly muffled.

"Sakura you've got to take the mask off so they can see you" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh yeah" She giggled and pulled off the mask and smiled at them again so that they could see it this time.

"Does everyone round here have strange hair?" Ikkaku asked obviously making a comment at Sakura's Pink bang that went down to her chin.

"Shut up Ikkaku, you don't even have hair" I said defending my friend "And no, not everyone round here has strange hair, just the ones in this house" I huffed

"Ren, these guys look familiar" Sakura said, looking at the group suspiciously

"Well, yes... you have seen them before" I said slightly sarcastically

It took her a while before she stopped staring at them and turned to me looking horrified "No" she said in disbelief

"Yes" I said solemnly

"No, It can't be" She said still shocked

"Yes, it really can be" I said like I was talking to a child.

"Oh my God, really" She said excitedly

"Yes" I laughed at her childishness

"Yesssssssss" She happily hissed and did a mini fist bump. I just laughed at her actions and proceeded to introduce her to everyone there even though she already knew who they were, I did it anyway. She did quite well at containing herself until, that is, we got to Toshiro.

"T-Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th squad Captain?" She asked sounding humoured; of course I knew exactly why she was laughing.

"Yes" He said stiffly "Why are you laughing?" He asked warily

"No reason" She answered, trying really hard not to laugh. I couldn't help myself; I was standing behind her laughing silently. "Also, what happened to your face?" She said pointing to the bruise

"I punched him in the face" I said

"Ahhh, nice one" She congratulated me

"Thanks" I said proudly

"Ren, why are you laughing now?" He sighed "Is it about the bruise?"

"No, but Y-y-y-y-you h-have" I started trying to say but was laughing too much to get out full words "S-s-such a l-lovely voice" I said between giggles

"Huh?" He said sounding confused, a slight pink tinge coming to his cheeks.

"S-such a-a lovely l-ladies voice" I couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing again.

"WHAT!" he shouted angrily "What do you mean I have a ladies voice?" He asked angry and exasperated.

"Well, it means you have the voice of a woman... or should I say, you're voiced by a woman" Sakura said smirking slightly

"Yeah, you also have such a lovely woman's singing voice" I giggled

"HE SINGS?" Rangiku screamed excitedly

"Yeah, you _all_ sing" I said still laughing a bit "Even Kenpachi and Kurostuchi, oh my God those ones are funny"

"BLEACH BEATS" Sakura cried happily knowing where I was heading

"Bleach beats?" Yumichika asked

"Yeah, it's where they got all the characters to sing the songs from the series" I explained

"Hey guys" Ichigo interrupted "Has anyone seen Hisagi recently?" He asked sounding worried.

Me and Sakura looked at one another horrified that we forgot about poor Hisagi "Shit, he's still in the bath" I said and legged it up the stairs with Sakura close behind and the other trailing along to see what'd happened. I skidded to a halt in front of the bathroom and could hear Hisagi's muffled cries coming from inside. I slowly opened the door to see him where we left him, taped up like a turkey in the bath.

"BWAHAHAHA" Rangiku burst out laughing when she saw him with the others close behind. Toshiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why is lieutenant Hisagi tied up in a bath?" He sighed, sounding like he'd just about had enough

"He needed to be silenced" Sakura said emotionlessly "He was going to give us away" her serious tone made me laugh and Toshiro look slightly shocked.

"That doesn't matter, just get him out the bath and untie him" He said

Me and Sakura lifted him out the bath and dropped him on the ground with a large thud, and audible moan of pain was heard from Hisagi. We started un-taping him and we ripped the duct tape of his bare arms hearing him cry and seeing him wince every time we did so. Once we'd un-taped his arms and legs Sakura ripped the duct tape from his mouth in one go making him scrunch his face up pain. "Like I said Hisagi, nothing personal" I said one we'd removed all the tape and put it in the bin. I turned to Sakura "You've heard him cry in pain now, does that make him real enough?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess" She answered but still gave him a tentative look. There was a short silence before Toshiro's Soul Pager went off.

"Hello Urahara" He answered. "Yes... Yes, ok" he said as he talked to Urahara. The conversation was short and sweet as he finished it and turned back to us "We've got to go, he's got a Senkaimon ready for us" The Soul Reapers started rushing around "Ren, go and get your sister, you've both go to come"

"What about Sakura?" I asked looking at my friend

"She's got to stay to keep up appearances; it would look suspicious if the three of you disappeared rather than just two sisters" He explained before walking out the bathroom and down the corridor "And hurry" He called back.

"Sorry Sakura, apparently I've got to go" I gave her a hug before we said goodbye and she showed herself out "See you soon" I called from the landing just as she was about to leave

"See ya' Ren, have a nice time" She said as she waved goodbye, I laughed and waved back.

I ran down the hallway to Ainsley's room "Come on Ainsley, pack a bag, we're going" I called through the door knowing she'd gone in to dry off and get changed after we drenched her. I ran off back to my room to grab a bag and threw a few items of clothing in it of the floor and random ones out of my draws, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush but most importantly of all, my blue raspberry bon bons. I then ran back down the landing and vaulted back over the banisters like I'd done previously. I put my jacket and shoes back on and headed towards were Toshiro and the others were waiting.

A few minutes later Ainsley appeared after checking all the windows and doors were locked "Right, let's go" Toshiro said as we headed out of the back door into our garden where a Senkaimon was waiting.

* * *

 **So, what d'ya think? Please let me know by leaving a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	19. Chapter 19- The white of your Haori

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! unfortunately, this chapter takes a disgusting turn, it's sick... but I hope you enjoy anyway ^_^**

* * *

We had been running through the Senkaimon for quite a while when _it_ came. The Kotostu, the Cleaner. I was already tired from all the running when it appeared behind us.

I could hear a loud chugging noise, like a train, coming from behind us then a boisterous whining whistling sound. "That doesn't sound good" I said in reaction to the noise that was now surrounding us.

Toshiro was running at the back near me bringing up the rear. "MATSUMOTO, GRAB HOLD OF AINSLEY AND USE SHUNPO. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW" He yelled over the growing whining "EVERYONE, USE SHUNPO" He commanded. I felt an arm go round my waist as I was lifted off the ground and flung over his shoulder, his hand resting just below my ass on my thighs keeping me in place. I let out a little squeak when he threw me over his shoulder, knowing that in any other situation, he would've smirked. He jumped up into the air towards the exit that he could see in the distance, I was facing the cleaner the entire time, seeing it get closer and closer to my face. I heard a loud whooshing sound and was blinded by a bright light.

"Ahhhhh, my eyes" I cried as tears stung the corners at the sudden burst of light. We landed on the ground with a soft thud when we arrived even though I jolted violently.

"Ah hello, I see you all made it safely" A sly voice said.

"Just about, the cleaner nearly got us!" Ichigo cried angrily at Urahara.

Toshiro still had hold of me and I was swaying slightly as he walked causing me to start feeling sick, plus I was resting on my full stomach "Toshiro" I said weakly "Put me down if you like the white colour of your Haori"

"Huh?" Was the only reply I got. I had to get off his back, a-sap.

"Sorry about this" I said before I elbowed him in the jaw where the bruise already was making him loosen his grip on me enough so that I could get off him. As soon as I was off I ran behind one of the large boulders and was violently sick.

"Is she alright?" Renji asked, eyeing the boulder

"Obviously not, she's being sick" Ainsley shrieked at Renji "What did you do?" She cried looking at Toshiro

"I didn't do anything" He said looking towards the boulder I was being sick behind confused.

"You must have done something, she's never sick" she barked at the confused looking Toshiro.

"Whatever I did I didn't do it on purpose" He grunted angrily. Ainsley gave up and went to the boulder that I was behind.

"Why are you being sick" she asked me. I grabbed hold of my hair and shook it a little bit in response. She turned back to Toshiro "It' your fault she's being sick"

"How could you possibly know that?" He said, sounding exasperated.

"She told me, durrr" She said like it was obvious.

He looked at her confused "How, she's being sick, she can't talk"

"Well, I asked her why she was being sick so she responded by touching her hair... obviously she meant you, you're the only other person here with white hair" She explained simply before turning back to me "OH MY GOD!" She cried "Why is your sick blue? It wasn't that colour a minute ago"

I'd just about finished sicking up everything I'd eaten that day, which was a lot, before turning to her "I've eaten lots of Bon Bons" I rasped, coughing slightly. "It's almost the same colour as your hair" I laughed

"EWWWWWOHMYGODNO! Don't say that it's disgusting" She whined

Toshiro slowly walked over to me, probably in case I was sick again "Are you alright now?" He asked. I gave him a slow nod. "What did I do? You know, to make you sick"

"Your shoulder was digging into my stomach, my head was down and I was swaying from side to side when you walked" I explained, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Sorry" He mumbled quietly, turning away. I giggled as I saw his red ears poking out from in between his white strands of hair.

"Did I just get an apology from Toshiro Hitsugaya; well I never thought I'd see the day" I chuckled huskily. "I didn't even get one of those when you broke my ribs" I joked

"Don't get used to it" He muttered making me laugh again which resulted in me getting a dirty look of f him. "We'll be here for the night and until about mid day tomorrow" He addressed the group "Whilst we figure some things out" His gaze shifting slightly to me and Ainsley so I gave him a tiny wave but he just rolled his eyes slightly at my actions.

Urahara made his way over to me and Ainsley who had moved away from the sick boulder. "Hello?" He asked trying to see which one of us he had the strange conversation with on the phone.

"Hello" I cried happily

"Ahhh, hello again" He said equally as happy. Ainsley looked horrified at what was going to happen again, the two of us saying hello for the next half an hour so she decided to disrupt us.

"Yes yes hello hello, introductions lovely stuff" She said quickly while pushing me towards the group of Soul Reapers "Also, there's a _bit_ of sick behind that boulder" She said turning back to Urahara slightly.

"Ewwwwwww" He whined from behind his fan after peeking round the large boulder "Tessai! Clean it up please" He ordered. It didn't take long for the large man to appear and start cleaning up.

"How dare you! That was a gift" I cried in mock offence "It came from the bottom of my stomach" I placed one hand on my heart and the other on my stomach.

"Oh my God Ren, please shut up" Ainsley sighed whilst pinching the bridge of her nose "Your voice is hurting my ears"

"It's hurting my throat"

"It sounds like you've eaten a porcupine" She said slightly bitterly

"It _feels_ like I've eaten a porcupine" I agreed sadly

"Then why are you still talking" She cried

"Because I never shut up" I said sadly yet again "It's a condition" I pretended to cry "There's no cure" I wailed

"REN!" She shouted, shutting me up

"Yes?" I said innocently yet plastering on a smile that didn't fit my voice.

"Shhhhhhh" she wilted

"Shhhhhhh" I mimicked her and put a finger on my lips but still maintaining my devilish grin.

Urahara called everyone over "Come, come sit down" We all went over and sat around the small table he'd had brought down from upstairs "Questions" He said cheerily

"Oh God no, not again" I whispered

* * *

 **So, was that disgusting enough for ya? let me know by leaving a review as it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	20. Chapter 20- Blood tests

**So... it's been a while... how's it been?.. Ok oh my God I'm sorry it's been too long and I must apologize but I've had writers block for this story whilst having way to many ideas for other story's that I haven't even started yet, so sorry :( BUT, I'm back and I have a new chapter 20, oh my God can you believe it, we've made it to chapter 20 YAY! I really hope you enjoy**

* * *

"So, what do you know about us?" Urahara asked turning to me and Ainsley

"Most things, not everything though so don't be mistaken, that'd be weird" I said clarifying the fact that we didn't know _everything_ about them.

"Right... what's happened in the series so far?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye over his fan

"It only got to the point where these guys" I said pointing to the Soul Reapers "Came from Soul Society to look out for Arrancars or something... then it stopped a few episodes after because they ran out of funds" I frowned "Just a warning, there might be an impending Arrancar attack sometime soon... with like a big dude with a ponytail and orange eyebrows and a little dude with black hair and a helmet on... unless that's already happened?" I asked looking around.

"No, not yet" Urahara said looking at me suspiciously whilst I just sat there opposite him. "Care to divulge any information about the attack?" He asked

"Nope" I answered, popping the 'p' "Not really"

"Why not?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about all the possible answers I could give like 'it's all in the purpose of progress' or 'spoilers' but instead I went for an answer I thought would cause the least suspicion "Because I don't know what happens" I answered simply "I can't tell you what I don't know"

"Ok..." he accepted, still suspicious "I've been asked by Soul Society to create profiles on the two of you so I'd like to get started" He said as he started pulling equipment out from underneath the table.

"W-wait, does it include needles" Ainsley burst out suddenly after being quiet for the duration of the questioning.

"Yes, why?" Urahara asked amused as he slowly started approaching the now terrified Ainsley with needle in hand.

"She's terrified of needles" I said, looking at my horrified sister as I didn't do anything to stop his approach.

"Then how am I meant to get a blood sample?" He pouted turning to me

"Well... we could always _make_ her bleed" I suggested as Ainsley was backing away from the two of us.

"I like that idea, it'll let me have my blood sample and it'll give us a good idea at how you fight" he agreed happily

"Wait what, I didn't know we were fighting" I said taken aback at this sudden decision

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked turning back to me

"Me? No but Ainsley might" I answered and turned back to Ainsley "Which one Ainsley, me or the needle?" She looked at me then the needle then back to me again and shook her head "Look Ainsley, I'm gonna need words not just a shake of the head so which one is it, me or the needle?" I asked again growing impatient. She opened her mouth then shut it again "Right, I'll decide then" I said throwing my arms up in the air with frustration at her unwillingness to cooperate "Take my blood first so I can show her it doesn't hurt" I growled at Urahara shocking him slightly.

"Ok then, if you'll come over to the operation table so we can perform the procedure" He said professionally

"Alright calm down, this is an injection not fucking heart surgery so drop the act" I said bitterly wanting to get this over and done with

"Hee hee, we just need to hold your arm in place so it doesn't move when I take your blood" he said as he led me over to where all his machines had been set up "Lie down please" I gave him a strange look but did it anyway.

I turned my head to Ainsley whilst he was setting a few things up "See Ainsley look at my trust, I'm letting a man I've never met before strap me to a table and stab me in the arm with a needle"

"Yeah... but you know he won't do anything to you" She whined causing a small laugh to come from Urahara

I gave him a strange/worried look (I have no idea how to describe such a look) "That laugh says otherwise" I said nervously

"Right we're ready, if you'd like to relax; Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san can you please come over here and hold her down"

"Jesus Christ, how many guys does it take to hold down my fucking arm?" I questioned, slightly alarmed at the reinforcements needed for such a small task

"Well... we need to hold down your shoulders, bicep and forearm so we don't tear anything" he explained

"Wait what? Tear anything? What the hell are you on about?" I spurted out quickly before I was gruffly held down, Toshiro holding my shoulders and my other arm, Ichigo holding my bicep and Renji holding my forearm. I strained my head to see around the bodies to get a look at the needle that was about to be jabbed in my arm "HOLY SHIT THAT'S A BIG NEEEDLE" I yelled in surprise "JESUS CHRIST GET IT AWAY FROM ME" I cried whilst trying to wiggle out of the guys grasps "SHIT NO, NO, NO, NO, NO YOU ARE NOT STICKING THAT IN MY ARM" I strained against the guys hold "ABORT, ABORT, ABORT" I shrieked frantically. The needle was jabbed harshly in my arm causing me to silence instantly, that was until the pain kicked in "MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed startling Toshiro who was closest to my head.

"STOP SHOUTING" He yelled at me

"Don't shout at me, I'm in pain" I cried "You can't shout at people when their upset or in pain, its mean"

"Tch" I stuck my tongue out at his response

"Ok... we are done" Urahara said happily as the guys let go.

I sat up and moved my arm about but the sudden movements made me feel lightheaded. I turned my head to see the syringe full of blood "Jesus Christ, were you trying to drain me? Flippen' 'eck, you could of left me some blood" I whined as I examined the tube full of my blood. I turned to a terrified looking Ainsley who was hiding behind Rangiku "See, it wasn't that bad, no need to be scared" I smiled

"Wasn't that bad" she choked "You must be fucking joking, if you even dare come near me with that needle I swear to God"

"So you'd rather I cut you?" I asked in surprise

"Without a doubt" she replied

* * *

 **So how was it? probably not great considering this is the first thing I've written in ages but ahhh well, it'll do. As always, please leave a review it'd much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx**


	21. Chapter 21- Shinigami

**New chapter! It's a short one but I just wanted to use it as a tiny filler so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I was so shocked at Ainsleys sudden agreement to let me cut her instead of having a needle jabbed in her arm that I didn't notice the creepy shopkeeper coming up behind me "Fabulous" he cried "let's begin" I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then a falling sensation -like the one you get when you're asleep- and stumbled forward into the arms of Toshiro making a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You just nearly drained me of blood then hit me in the back of the head with yo' fuckin' pimp stick... you don't do that to a person, Jesus Christ" I exclaimed as I nursed my sore head

"Ren, what _are_ you wearing?" Ainsley asked looking me up and down as I pushed myself out of Toshiro's arms

"What do you mean?" I asked as I steadied myself on the still blushing Toshiro completely ignoring his current state.

"Take a look" She giggled. Confused as to why she was laughing I looked down and let out a small laugh myself. I seemed to be wearing the weird black jumpsuit that Yourichi wears; I could see something behind me out of the corner of my eye and span around to see what it was but it had moved with me. I flicked my head to the other side to see what could only be described as half a skirt around my waist.

"Well this is impractical... I mean, look at it, it's half a skirt attached to my waist at the back of my strange jumpsuit" I said

Ainsley had come to examine my new attire "Haha! It has a hood" She laughed from behind me and started flipping it up and down. A tick mark appeared on my forehead as she continued aggravating me. I spun around quickly so I was facing Ainsley, shocking her, and then turned her round so she was facing Urahara. He hit her right in the forehead with his stick of death and I moved out the way so her body hit the floor... 'cause I'm mean like that.

"What are _you_ wearing" I asked before I dissolved into fits of laughter

"Huh?"

"By the looks of it a normal shihakusho but with one sleeve missing the other ones extra long, like seriously, it goes way over your hand... you have a _massive_ slit up that trouser leg... oh and a bit of ribbon tied around your arm" I describe her _very_ odd clothing to her. She was looking at what she was wearing whilst I was dying on the floor

"Yeah, well, you don't have any visible zanpakuto so ha!" she retorted childishly

"You just created your own loophole you idiot" I chuckled "No _visible_ zanpakuto, doesn't mean it's not there" I explained

"Prove it" She sneered.

I was slightly taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, but not one to be put off "let's get down to it" I sung. A huge smile broke out across my face "Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot; fire away" I sang loudly whilst dancing around her.

She drew her zanpakuto and lunged forward missing me by centimetres. I moved back quickly. She looked me dead in the eye before a large grin spread across her face "Come at me bro" I snorted with laughter before making my move.

* * *

 **So, what dya' think? I want the next chapter to be a fight so I left it here. As usual please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	22. Chapter 22- CHill ya' beans woman!

**Here it is, a new chapter! To be honest, I don't quite know what happened to this chapter but I wrote it anyway... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

' _A large grin spread across her face "Come at me bro" I snorted in laughter before making my move.'_

I beckoned her forward with my hands, to which she complied. She leapt forwards and went straight for my chest. I jumped backwards out of the way just in time "Damn bitch, straight for the chest, chill ya' beans woman!" I cried "You know, it feels like you're really trying to hurt me" I sighed sadly, slightly sarcastically, to which she shrugged and launched herself forward for another attack.

It went on like this for the next few minutes, her attacking me, me dodging her and taunting her, same old sisterly affection. I could see her starting to get agitated by her inability to hit me "ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO DO ANYTHING?" She yelled at me in frustration after the fourteenth failed attempt at injuring me. I just shrugged in response. She yet out a frustrated shriek before going at me again.

"Fifteenth time lucky?" I jeered as I saw her go in for another attack, this time she went for the head. Her zanpakuto flew past my face as I turned my head to avoid its sharp edge. When she pulled it back I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my cheek, I lifted my hand up to touch it, when I brought my hand back there was blood staining my finger tips. I let out a small laugh as smirk appeared on my face "Looks like it really was fifteenth time lucky, try and make it sixteenth" She changed her tactics after landing her first hit on me, instead of randomly swinging at me, she started doing loads of quick jabs at me hoping one'll hit. It was really taking it out of me trying to avoid them all so I jumped out of her reach.

"Are you going to do something now?" She asked; I could still hear the irritation in her voice from earlier.

I nodded "Yeah, probably... if you give me a reason to" I responded with a slight laugh

"FOR FUCKS SAKE REN, YOU'RE SO OBNOXIOUS AND ARROGANT IT PAINS ME" She yelled at me causing me to jump in surprise.

"It can't pain you more than it pains me to suffer through your feeble attempts to hit me" I said sadly

"You see! This is what I mean, you're so obnoxious and you don't even try to be arrogant, it just comes naturally to you" she snapped at me

"Yes, yes I get it you think I'm obnoxious and arrogant or whatever but you know I can't help it. You're pointing it out the fact that I'm being arrogant and obnoxious, something I'm usually not, yet you know that if you exploit it when it comes around then it'll leave a lasting effect on people who don't know me i.e. Those guys over there" I pointed to the group of Soul Reapers who were observing us and our argument "making them like me less and you more, the obvious ones to try and impress as you know that they could pose a threat to you making you look like the better sister lessening the blow if that ever were to happen" I left her speechless. She stood there staring at me "Am I wrong?" I asked, daring her to answer

"Y-yes" She stuttered nervously

"Ooooo, am I know, please explain" I asked mockingly

"I-I'm not saying it because of t-that, I-I'm saying it because it's t-true"

"Oh Ainsley" I said sweetly "Why are you lying?"

"I-I'm not l-lying" she cried nervously as I took a step towards her

"Is that so?" I asked, taking a few more steps

"Y-yes" She squeaked, I let out a small laugh as I continued my approach

"Ainsley, you should know by now that you can't lie to me. You're my sister, my twin, I know what you do when you try to lie, you should've known that this wasn't going to work..." I carried on towards her "Do you want to know how I know your lying?" I bent down to her height and looked her straight in the eyes "You stutter when you lie" with that I flicked my blade upwards out of its sheath and sliced her bare arm causing blood to pour out and her to scream in pain. I turned around to Urahara "There's the blood you wanted" I turned back to Ainsley who was kneeling on the floor grasping her bleeding arm. I crouched down next to her "First try" I whispered in her ear, I stood up, turned around and started walking away

"AHHHHHH, I HATE YOU REN" She screamed at me

I looked at her over my shoulder "You know, you've said that to me so much it _really_ doesn't have the same effect anymore"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She screeched

"Do what?" I asked turning around to face her fully

"YOU SLICED MY ARM OPEN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What do you mean?" I gave her a confused look "You asked me to, I only did what you asked" I sais sounding upset

"What?" she seethed

"You said you'd rather have me cut you then have the needle in your arm" I explained, confused as to why she was so angry

"Ren I said cut, not try and dismember me" she said fuming

"Well you were asking for it, you were taking advantage of the situation... I just wanna know what kind of a person does that, especially to someone you're related to" I frowned "You know I can't help it"

"Ren I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" She pleaded

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? YOU DID THAT SO INCASE ANYTHING HAPPENED YOU'D BE SAFE, EVEN IF IT MEANT I WASN'T AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL THE REPOCUSSIONS" It was my turn to get angry now.

"Look I said I'm sorry" She whined

"No, not good enough and it never will be. You took advantage of my psychological state of mind without a second thought" I bristled, turned away from her and stormed off to where the others were watching "What the fuck are you looking at?" I hissed at them before angrily sitting myself down on a cushion.

I felt someone sit down beside me "Are you alright?" They asked

"No" I replied bluntly

"Care to tell me what happened out there?"

I turned my body round to face them "You're not going to take no for an answer are you" I asked, it was more of a statement really.

It was his turn to answer me bluntly now "No"

I let out a little laugh "I thought as much, the Captain of Squad 10 isn't going to take no for an answer so... I guess I'll be nice and tell you what happened as you were nice and asked me if I was ok" I smiled

"Go ahead" Toshiro replied, giving me the tiniest of smiles

* * *

 **The shit hit the fan in that chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same, come on, you even got a smile of Frosty the Snowman, that's gotta be something. As always, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	23. Chapter 23- Ready as I'll ever be

**So guys, another chapter so soon, how strange. Well at least you finally get to find out what wrong with Ren so it can't be all that bad. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Well... you see... I have MPD, or DID as it's now known" I said shyly, not making eye contact with the white haired Captain in front of me

"What's that?" He asked confused at my never before seen shyness

"Multiple Personality Disorder or Dissociative Identity Disorder" I mumbled inaudibly still not looking up

"Pardon?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder or Dissociative Identity Disorder" I said clearly, peaking up from behind my knees

"What does that entitle?" He asked curiously

I looked at him confused "I thought it was pretty self explanatory, I have multiple personalities"

"I'd gathered that, but I want to know details about it" He said irritably

"Oh, ok" I said, reverting back to my shy self "Well... I didn't always have it, in most cases it can be caused by a traumatic experience, like mine was... I'm kind of detached from myself because I can't control it even though I was getting better at not switching so quickly and frequently... The different personalities can have different genders -none of mine do- urm, different races –Yet again, none of mine- and each has her own distinct posture, gestures and way of talking"

"..."

"Urm... As each personality reveals itself and controls the individuals' behavior and thoughts, it's called "switching." Switching can take seconds to minutes to days... certain high pressure situations can trigger it for me and being with certain people..." I was starting to get nervous at his lack of response

"..."

"It can be a good thing though, it means I talk to a lot of people and get on with more people than I normally would have" I finished, he didn't respond instead he just looked at me "I'm gonna go now" I said and stood up only to have Toshiro stand up quickly and block my path

"Why do you feel the need to go?" He asked, I could hear a small amount concern in his voice

"Well, normally after I tell someone about it they kinda want me to go or they leave because they usually seem to think that I'm some sorta psychopath and that I'll kill them or something if either of us stays to long..." I said letting the sadness through

"I highly doubt you can kill me" He said at a light hearted attempt at a joke

"Is that a challenge, Toshiro?" I smiled slyly at the man before me

TOSHIRO P.O.V

I stared at her in disbelief as she explained her circumstance, and I have to say, earning my respect in the process especially considering that she was now calm and shy yet she was still willing to explain herself. There was one thing I couldn't get off my mind though, at one point she said she'd suffered a traumatic experience and that had been the cause of her disorder yet she never said what that experience was. It was something I had to find out.

I hadn't realised that I'd spaced out until she got up and said "I'm gonna go now"

' _Wait no, she's leaving what do I do? Brain think, THINK! Urmmmmm... what do I say, what do I do to stop her? FOR GODS SAKE DO SOMETHING!'_ I thought frantically as she got up to go. Of course I did the only thing I could think to do at the time; I got up and blocked her path. "Why do you feel the need to go?" I asked, concerned at her actions

"Well, normally after I tell someone about it they kinda want me to go or they leave because they usually seem to think that I'm some sorta psychopath and that I'll kill them or something if either of us stays to long..." She said, I could her sadness in her voice

"I highly doubt you can kill me" I joked _'AAAAHHHH, why did I make a joke that was such a bad idea! What the hell am I doing?'_

"Is that a challenge, Toshiro?" She asked smiling at me mischievously, sending chills down my spine at the way she said my name **(What the hell did I just write? Sounds slightly sexual... then again I guess it is... Kind of)** "Then again, killing you _is_ a _bit_ drastic for a challenge... We could always spar and see who wins?"

"I guess that's a possibility" I agreed

"Really?" She asked surprised "To be honest, I didn't expect you to agree to it"

"Why's that?" I asked confused

"Well I'd expect you to say no it would be stupid or dangerous or something like that... thinking about it, you're being exceptionally nice, is that because I told you about my disorder? Because if it is, stop. I don't want your sympathy, I've had to deal with this for nearly ten years of my life and I don't want anyone's sympathy" She said seriously but I could hear a bitter undertone. Her sudden change from shy to happy to serious was kind of scary.

"I'm not doing it out of sympathy for you; I want you to fight me so I can have an idea of your Zanpakuto and how you use it" Was my quick cover up after she sussed out my obviously apparent sympathy for her which I thought I was doing a good job at hiding.

"Fine, I guess that'll work" She smiled at me before walking back to where she and Ainsley, who was currently being treated for the large gash on her arm, fought before.

After walking a few yards she turned to face me "Are you ready?" I asked as I unsheathed my Zanpakuto

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

 **Sorry if I offended anyone with MPD or DID because that was not my intention so I'm really sorry if I have and I'll take that into consideration. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	24. Chapter 24- I could've been readier

**HELLOOOOOOO! Did you miss me? Probably not to much but oh well, here's a new chapter so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Ready as I'll ever be" I huffed before we both got into fighting stances. He leapt forward and swung his zanpakuto down towards my chest, I quickly flicked my two zanpakuto's up into a cross shape to protect myself, I let out a scream when his zanpakuto came into contact with the two of mine drawing the attention of the other Shinigami. "I LIED" I shrieked "I COULD'VE BEEN READIER!" with that I pushed his zanpakuto of mine, spun around, and legged it in the opposite direction leaving him dazed.

"Two zanpakutos, how unusual" Urahara mused as I ran past him

"Not really" I called behind me as I slowed down to catch my breath, big mistake; Toshiro was hot on my tail. I looked behind me to see him heading straight towards me with no intention of slowing down... _'Actually, by the looks of it, I don't think he can slow down'_ I thought as he continued his path towards me _'He's very close, I should probably move...'_ I continued to stare without moving a muscle, thinking about what would happen if I did and didn't make way for the Captain heading straight for me.

A look of shock appeared on his face as he realized he was going to hit me. He tried to slow down but resulted in falling forward landing on me instead, winding me as I let out an audible 'oomph' sound. He landed on top of me with one leg in between mine, the other on the outside and his arms on either side of my head. He slowly opened his eyes after we were both grounded as I did the same. He quickly surveyed the scene and moved his hands so that they where gripping my wrists, keeping me in place.

"Do you mind?" I raised my eyebrow at him as I discreetly tried to push my arms up against his grasp.

He slowly shook his head "We're still fighting, I can't let you go"

Giving him a cheeky smile I sang "If you love me let me gooooooooooo!" loudly shocking him and let out a giggle at the end. Not finished I continued my serenade "If you love me let me goooooooooo, 'cause these words are knives that often leave scars, the fear of falling apart, and truth be told I never was yours, the fear, the fear of falling apart"

"Are you done?" He asked, eyeing me carefully. I gave him a nod and a happy smile to which he returned to the smallest amount and gave a nearly inaudible laugh, luckily, I was close enough to hear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, I GOT A SMILE AND A LAUGH, I FEEL SO PRIVILEGED" I cried happily, seeing the instant regret on his face I let out a laugh before I calmed down. "Soooooo... still not gonna let me go?" I asked

"No" He replied bluntly

"Are you sure, honestly, I think you should rethink your answer" I said and attempted to shrug my shoulders, only to fail miserably

He raised his eyebrow at me questioningly "Really now?"

"Yes, really" I nodded at him. He rolled his eyes. I sighed "You're really asking for it" and quickly lifted my head and licked the side of his face. He paused for a second to comprehend what'd happened, as soon as he had his face exploded into crimson, jumped off me and let out a cry. Seizing my opportunity I leapt onto him and pinned him to the ground. Sitting on his chest with both my knees on his arms and my two zanpakuto's pointed at his neck I let out a laugh at his shocked expression. "Does this mean I win?" I asked

He looked at me silently before he realized what I'd said "WHAT? NO. YOU CAN'T LICK PEOPLE!" He cried

"THERE WAS NO RULES!" I retorted angrily

"STILL, YOU JUST DON'T LICK PEOPLE"

"YOU CAN'T STAND THE FACT YOU LOST" I shouted in a biting tone.

"WHAT! I'M A CAPTAIN, I COULD EASILY BEAT YOU"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE AND IT DIDN'T QUITE WORK DID IT"

"HOW DAR-"

"ALL I HAD TO DO WAS LICK THE SIDE OF YOUR FACE AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE THAT!"

"YOU CAN'T LICK PEOPLE" he repeated for the umpteenth time.

I let out a sigh "This isn't going anywhere" I gently pushed my zanpakuto's against his neck so you could see the skin being dented. A look of worry appeared on his face "Look, just shut up because if you don't, I'm gonna cut you" He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "Are you sure you want to do that?" I lifted my zanpakuto's away from his neck slowly. He watched me warily as I did so. He went to move so I quickly crossed the blades and stabbed them in the ground on either side of his neck, enclosing it with blades on all sides "Just admit it, you lost"

"Fine" He said through gritted teeth but turned his head away

"Oiy, look me in the eyes and say it" I snapped and poked him in the cheek

He turned his head so he was looking me in the eyes through the gaps in my zanpakuto's "I lost" He grumbled

I didn't say anything for a while instead I stared at him "You eyes are a really weird colour" I said after a bit more staring. He looked shocked and possibly slightly offended "Like, I can't tell if they're bluer or greeny... it's cool though, kinda like water..." I continued to stare "Did you say you'd lost or not, I wasn't listening"

"Yes, I've said I'd lost"

"Oh, ok, good" I smiled and removed my zanpakuto's from their current position. After they were gone I quickly ducked my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled back and watched his face slowly turn a faint pink as he lay there with his mouth slightly open with shock. I laughed and finally stood up and walked back to the others leaving him on the floor to comprehend everything that had happened in the past ten minutes.

Ainsley asked "Ren, are you alright?" after noticing the look on my face

"Yeah, why?"

"You're smirking... you only do that when you're proud of yourself or something that you've done... Ren, what have you done?" She asked in a concerned tone

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about" I said and my smirk only grew wider

"Why is Captain Hitsugaya lying on the floor then?" She asked looking at the figure

I turned around and shrugged "No longer my problem, I won, I don't care... before you ask, I didn't do anything drastic or hurt him"

"What you think is drastic and what I think is are very different things" She looked at me disapprovingly "What happened?"

"Urm... I licked the side of his face, threatened to slice his neck slash possibly decapitate him and kissed him on the cheek..." I shrugged

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ainsley yelled at me

"WHAAAAAAAT! YOU KISSED THE CAPTAIN" Rangiku yelled as she pounced on me drawing the attention of the others who had previously been talking about preparations for tomorrow

"YOU DID WHAT? HAHAHAHAHAH" Was Renji's, Ichigo's, Ikkaku's, Urahara's and Yumichika's responses

"Did you actually?" Was Rukia's calmer approach whilst Hisagi stood there shocked

"Urm, yeah" I said awkwardly

"OHMYGODYOULUCKYGIRL" Rangiku screamed down my ear whilst shaking me "IS THAT WHY HE's LYING ON THE GROUND?" She continued he shrieking

"I dunno, maybe? Probably not, I was sat on his chest for quite a while he might just be trying to breathe again" I said trying to calm the crazy woman down

Unable to calm her she ran over to he grounded Captain dragging me along and leant over him "CAPTAIN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She screamed at him he didn't answer. Instead he looked at me, blushed, and looked away again "KAAAWWWAAAAIIII! IT IS YOUR FAULT, IT'S BECAUSE YOU KISSED HIM" she yelled and proceeded to shake me

"It's not, I was just getting my breath back" He said angrily

"SEE, YOU TOOK HIS BREATH AWAY!" She cried euphorically. Knowing there was no stopping her I just gave up and rested my head in my hand already nursing a headache.

"Please stop, you're making my head hurt" I moaned

"AHHHHH, I CAN'T, I'M SO HAPPY!" She squealed

"MATSUMOTO! BE QUIET, SHE SAID SHE HAD A HEADACHE" Toshiro yelled at her

"You're not really helping" I mumbled angrily

"Awww... you're protecting her" Rangiku cooed at him

"SHUT UP-"

"Quietly, please" I reminded him

"Sorry; shut up Matsumoto, I'd protect anyone from you and your loud mouth" He hissed

"Awww, you're so cute, you listened to her" She murmured happily

"Right, I'm going, you two can carry on or whatever" I grumbled and marched off to where Ainsley was sat down.

* * *

 **SONG: This is Gospel- Panic! at the Disco**

 **SO what did you think? As always, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx**


	25. Chapter 25- Bitch

**Here's a new chapter after too long... to be honest, I don't think it's great but oh well, as long as you guys enjoy it**

* * *

I sat down next to Ainsley grumbling inaudible things as I nursed my head. "You alright?" She asked poking my cheek

"Yeah, I'd be better if Rangiku wasn't so loud though" I sighed

Ainsley chuckled "She is quite loud isn't she, she's nice though"

"Hmmm" I agreed

She chuckled again "You're really not with it are you?"

"Mmm mmm" I gently shook my head. She laughed.

"Awww, poor Ren" She mocked me pulling a sad face

"Go away" I huffed and punched her arm gently.

She giggled at my childishness "Awww, come here" She said and pulled me towards her so my head rested on her shoulder. She patted my head gently "Poor baby" I just rolled my eyes but let out a small laugh.

Toshiro and walked over with his lieutenant in tow and looked down at me and Ainsley "Is she alright?"

"Awwww, look you're so cuuuuuuute..." Rangiku trailed off in the background causing him to roll his eyes

"She has a headache"

"Oh, right, oh mmm... right" And with that, he awkwardly walked over to Urahara

I lifted my head of Ainsleys shoulder and laughed "What the hell was that?" She shrugged her shoulders "That wasn't a very hard thing to respond to... I thought Captains where meant to have people skills"

"Obviously not" Ainsley watched the captain walk away

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Rangiku crashed down on the floor next to me and shoved her face about 3 millimetres from mine "Do you like the captain?" She asked

"What? Rangiku go away" I muttered, turned away from her and burying my face in Ainsleys clothes

"Kawaii, you didn't deny it and you hid, awwwwwwww" She pulled me away from Ainsley and into a suffocating hug, and by suffocating, I mean pulled into her boobs of death.

"Ran-gi-ku can't breathe" I choked out as she slowly crushed me like a boa constrictor, squeezing the life out of me. "Seriou-sly let go"

"Why? You're so cute" She squealed and squeezed me harder

"Ains-ley my grave-stone, suffo-cated by tits" I managed to say before she squeezed me even tighter which I didn't know was possible

"Will do" She gave me a thumbs up, stood up, and went over to the others leaving me and Rangiku alone

She finally released me and I gasped for air. She sat next to where I was lying on the ground "Seriously though Ren, _do_ you like the Captain?" She looked down to me with the most sincere look I'd ever seen her with.

I turned my head to her with an equally serious look on my face "You can't like someone that quickly, it's impossible... Why do you care anyway?"

"Funny, that's exactly what he said" She said to no one in particular but completely ignored my question

"Well that's nice, at least I know he isn't a complete idiot" I murmured as I rolled onto my front and got up.

Rangiku looked alarmed as I got up and started to walk away "Where are you going?" she asked

" _I'm_ going over there" I pointed at the others "To ask what's going on"

"Why though? Why not just ask from over here?" She pulled me back to the ground "WHAT'S THE PLAN?" She yelled at the group

"DON'T SHOUT MATSUMOTO, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW COME OVER HERE" Toshiro bellowed from the middle of the group

I looked at him in disbelief "BITCH, DON'T TELL HER NOT TO SHOUT, NO ONE LISTENS TO OR LIKES HYPOCRITES" I bellowed angrily

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I could see he was getting steadily angrier

"I CALLED YOU A BITCH, BITCH, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" I was starting to get defensive now

"YES, THAT'S NOT MY NAME" He yelled angrily, moving to the edge of the group

"NEITHER'S CAPTAIN BUT YOU DON'T MIND BEING CALLED THAT" I retorted. He was getting angrier now as he took a few steps closer

"THAT'S BECAUSE I EARNED THAT NAME" He took another step forward and pointed at himself

"YEAH, LIKE YOU EARNED THE NAME BITCH"

"HOW DAR-" He started

"Urrrmmm, Rangiku-kun, what's going on?" A small voice interrupted quietly

We both stopped shouting at one another as I slowly turned around. There, stood in front of me where Inoue Orihime, Uryuu Ishida and Sado Yasutora "Hey, how ya' doin'" I gave them a small wave and a smile "One sec" I turned back around to face Toshiro "BY THE WAY, YOU _NEVER_ HAD A FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL AT WINNING; YOU SHOULD LEARN WHEN TO GIVE UP" I yelled at him, complete with sassy limb movements. I turned back around to the three new comers "I'm Ren by the way and the girl with the blue hair's Ainsley, my twin... and she looks really, really angry... oh shit" I trailed off as Ainsley started making her way towards me with a very pissed look on her face. I started walking backwards as she got closer. When I realized she was starting to speed up I turned around and started running, so did she.

I ran to the nearest boulder and clambered up the side of it. "REN KRISTA ROBERTS, GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" She yelled at me from the base

"No" I said incredulously "Ainsley Lavern Roberts, why the fuck should I dome down, you come up"

"I can't" She whined

I look at her confused "Why not?"

She looked horrified "I can't climb up that, I'll fall"

"Are you being serious?" She nodded "Just shout at me from down there then"

"FINE" She yelled "YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO RUDE"

I lay on my stomach and leant off the edge of the boulder "I can't help it"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE" She shouted angrily

I looked at her in disbelief "You're right it's not an excuse it's true, for all you know, tomorrow I could be apologizing for what I said today"

"Will you though?"

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders

Ainsley sighed "Will you please come down, I don't want to fight" I nodded and started climbing down. When I reached the floor she pulled me into a surprising hug "I'm scared Ren" She whispered "I'm scared that they're going to do something to us and your attitude's going to make it worse" She mumbled into my clothes

"Ainsley, that's not going to happen" I laughed "We know things and we obviously have spiritual pressure so that's an up on our part" I tried to reassure her

"I know but still..."

"Look, Ainsley, It's going to be ok, don't fret" I clapped her on the back and smiled "Let's go, they might get suspicious... plus, there's a couple new people to meet"

* * *

 **So... Yeah... I hope you enjoyed it... please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	26. Chapter 26- Greetings

**...**

 **Urm... hi? I don't even know if I'm allowed to be that friendly, it's been over a year and this chapter has been sat in my laptop for that amount of time collecting dust so I finally plucked up the courage to come back to this beautiful website where I've met really nice new people and upload. The reason I haven't been on here is because... well I don't really have a good reason apart from I had no ideas and to be honest, I just possibly went through the fastest year of my life (Honestly I only thought I'd not been on here for 5 months... obviously I was wrong) that's a pretty poor excuse. I used to talk to people all the time on here and I really miss that, responding to every comment I got and the one time I didn't I just stopped all together. After a year away I've come up with some new ideas for bleach fanfics as well as this one, well you'd hope so after a year, and I would really like to upload and I'd hope you'd give them a try.**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, as I've just spent the last few months of my life watching Supernatural, and I'm sorry if it's a bit awful but this was my writing style from a year ago... so I hope new chapters will be better quality.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Firstly, I am so sorry for the behaviour of my sister" Ainsley apologized for my shouting fit a few minutes earlier.

"How dare you!" A look of mock dismay crossed my face "I. Can't. Help it" I replied tartly and spun on my heal so my back faced her "It's un-con-trollable and you know it, you're just bein' a fucking ass about it"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "language Ren, watch your language"

I spun back around "You're no better" I exclaimed "Don't try and make me sound like the bad one here, if anything, you're worse"

"Oh fuck off" She huffed and crossed her arms like a stroppy 5 year old.

A smile, a sly one at that, appeared on my face " _Language_ Ainsley" I turned away from her and back to the confused looking newcomers "I'm so sorry about that, third time lucky?" I stood there awkwardly "I don't really know what to do, because as far as I know, you greet people differently in Japan than you do in England..."

Inoue chimed in "Well, in Japan, we bow" she smiled and demonstrated

"In England we have feminine and masculine versions, ladies curtsy and men bow but you only tend to do that in the presence of like... I don't know... the Queen or any other form of Royalty otherwise it's a handshake with the possibility of a few kisses"

"You kiss one another?!" Ishida asked, a small blush present on his face

"Yes, though I'm pretty sure we got that of the French... men don't _really_ do it to other men but men and women and two women would do it"

"Seriously?" he asked, his blush growing bigger

"Yes, would you like me to demonstrate?" I smiled at him "It's ok it's only two but do be warned some people go for three" I held out my hand for him to shake. He hesitated "You know it's rude to decline a handshake... I thought you were all for politeness" I paused and looked him up and down in disgust "obviously I was wrong" I started to lower my hand when he reached out and grabbed it I shook it slightly before pulling him close, without letting go of his hand, I bent down slightly and put my hand on the shoulder of the arm he was shaking with. I leaned forward so that our cheeks were touching and made a quick kissing noise and proceeded to repeat this on the other side. I took a step back.

He was still flustered but he now had a confused look on his face "You didn't actually kiss me"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' "The majority of people won't actually kiss you, you'll come across those who do but if everyone you come across _is_ kissing you, you're probably in France... or Italy..."

"Wait" Orihime said "What did you do if you didn't kiss him?" I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders and repeated my previous actions. "Ooooooh... so you just make the noise"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p' yet again "If I kissed everybody I probably end up eating a lot of makeup" Inoue let out a small laugh.

Rangiku came bounding over glomping me then Inoue "You guys need to come over because we're discussing sleeping plans" she said and then started dragging us away

"Oh my God they were serious? They can't seriously expect me to sleep?"

"Well you don't have to sleep, even though I recommend it, we're just providing you a place to consider it" she smiled at me

"I'll sleep anywhere; you don't need to arrange a space"

"It's true" Ainsley commented "I've seen her sleep spread eagle on the kitchen table"

"Yeah... that doesn't really count though, I was hammered"

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	27. Chapter 27- Forms

**So... Guess what I did again, I forgot to upload for four months, not really much of a surprise there though. I wrote this in hast today as something to post but it's not very good, hopefully the next one will be better... we can only hope**

* * *

We walked over to the group and took our places on the floor among them. "Now that we're all here" Urahara paused to look around before continuing "I'd like to discuss a few things"

"Oh God" I muttered under my breath, earning me a lewd look out of the corner of Urahara's eye.

"I'd like to discuss sleeping plans then have you two" He looked at me and Ainsley "fill out some forms"

Ainsley gave me a small sideways glance "Riiiiiight... and what forms are these?"

"Health forms, addresses things like that" he replied

I returned her look "Why would you need our address? Before a few days ago you didn't even know that there was another universe so given that, what could you possibly do with our address?"

"Well" He paused to think for a second "So we can start to build up a geographical map of your area"

"Seriously?" I looked at him then to Ainsley who just shrugged her shoulders at me "You can do that for the whole word in two tiks, just use Google maps"

"What, what is this _'Google maps'_?" he asked

"It's a search engine that's basically photographed the entire world so you can just search for where you want to go or see and 'ave a look" I turned and looked at Urahara "It's pretty useful really"

"Ahhhhhh, I'll have you show me that later" he seemed to agree whilst wriggling his eyebrows at me making me laugh "But" He turned his attention to the rest of the group again "You'll all have to sleep in your usual places"

"No one is staying with me" Ishida burst out causing several people to turn and look.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone was planning to"

Ishida looked horrified "That's very rude"

"Is it now?" I asked "Well then fuck you"

"Oh Jesus" someone muttered

Ainsley thought to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Urahara spared me a quick glance before carrying on "Right okay... back to planning. Renji, you're with us, Matsumoto you're with Inoue-san..." He paused for a second to think "Where did the rest of you go last time?"

Ikkaku spoke up "We all stayed at Kurosaki's house, and Hitsugaya Taicho sat on the roof of Orihime's house"

Urahara nodded in approval before turning back to us "You two will be staying with us so we can keep an eye on you. Do you want to share a room or have separate ones?"

"Separate"

"Shared" I looked at Ainsley in disbelief. She just raised an eyebrow at me "I don't trust Ren on her own; she'll probably go for a walk in the middle of the night and get lost... I wouldn't put it past her"

I was about to say something before I was abruptly cut off by Urahara "I agree, you two will share. Well, now that's all sorted, you can fill out those forms I told you about" he handed both me and Ainsley a piece of paper each and a pen. "If you have any questions, just ask"

We got to work filling them out. It had the expected questions like name and age and such, but then it got to the dreaded, medical (physical/mental). I glanced at Ainsley who was giving me a worried look; I gave her a quick smile before filling in the box. Once we'd both finished filling in the sheets we gave them back to Urahara. He skimmed over Ainsleys before he got to mine.

He paused at the medical box, looked at me, looked back at the box then gave me a confused look "There's a lot of letters in here, and I'm not quite sure what they mean"

I gave a small chuckle "DID means Dissociative Identity Disorder, you know, multiple personalities and all that jazz, and VSD stands for Ventricular Septal Disorder which means I have a hole in the lower septum of my heart... what can I say, I'm the girl with all the gifts"

"That you are" he muttered "you also wrote, and I quote 'I'm albino, not fully, but Ainsleys just a bit weird'"

"Well, you see, Ainsley was a big baby- like huge- me, not so much, -Like a watermelon and a kiwi- so she got all the nutrients whereas I didn't. That's why I have a hole in my heart and why I'm albino. I didn't get the shit needed to completely develop, but I think the rest of me turned out pretty well so I don't think I did too badly. But... Ainsleys hairs just a little bit weird, you've got to admit"

"It's true" Ainsley gave a solemn nod making me stifle a snort

"Right... well... now that's all sorted, probably best to get the beds set up"

* * *

 **Well I'm sorry you had to read that pile if shit but it's the best I could do in the time that I had. Please leave a review, it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	28. Chapter 28- Tease

**I feel like this is a new record, this many chapters this holiday, the grand total of two... impressive isn't it... but here it is, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I lay down in my bed, which was positioned next to Ainsley's, and turned my head to face her "So... what do you think we'll be doing tomorrow?" I asked

She rolled over to face me "I don't know, hopefully we'll be heading to Soul Society, but I wouldn't put it past them to delay it for as long as possible"

"Hmmm, I hope we do... it'll be shit scary though won't it, all those imposing people in one room, just staring at you"

Ainsley hummed in agreement. "You better not do anything stupid when we _do_ get there, because if you, so God help you I will end you"

I let out a throaty chuckle "Oh Ainsley, do you have no confidence in me?"

She rolled over with a huff "Goodnight Ren"

Ainsley had fallen asleep about an hour ago, so, naturally, I went outside. Which was easier said than done. Trying to sneak past Urahara's multiple piles of stock lying around the place would be hard enough anyway, never mind in the dark, but in the end I made it (After a few stubbed toes and some serious self control to stop my elf creaming out a string of profanities every time I did so) I slid open the front door and let the cool night air caress my skin, soothing my nerves for tomorrow. After a few relaxing breaths I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through the contact list, when I found who I was looking for I hit call.

It rang a few times before someone picked up "Ren?"

"Who else would it be?"

The voice groaned "You woke me up, I was having such a nice dream"

"Sakura, its 6pm in England, why the hell were you asleep? If anyone should be asleep it's me, its 2am over here"

"Well... I didn't sleep last night"

"Why?"

"I was still siked up about what happened yesterday to be honest" she mumbled

"Hahahaha, I'm sure your parents really appreciated that"

"Yeah... Not as much as you'd think, especially when I can't tell them why I got home so late, so they just hate you even more now"

"Oh I'm sure I can handle it" I chuckled

There was a long pause before she spoke again "So... what've you been up to?"

"Well, let me see... when we got here I was sick, I met some new people- well more like they met me- I had a sword fight with Ainsley and we filled out some forms... What about you?"

"Nothing as interesting as that... What do you mean 'you had a _sword fight_ with Ainsley'?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like; I got into a sword fight with Ainsley to get her blood, because she's scared of needles"

"Right, ok then..." There was a brief pause "You were sick, did you say?"

"Yeah, Toshiro basically threw me over his shoulder and ran down that tunnel portal thingy so we didn't get caught by the cleaner thing, and because I had his shoulder in my stomach I was sick behind a boulder in Urahara's basement... always a good way to make a first impression"

"Oh nice, I'm sure he really appreciated that"

"I can assure you he did, bright blue like Ainsleys hair, that's what you get for eating too many sweets"

"Niiiiice..." Sakura dragged out the word, sounding disgusted "So, who'd'ya meet?"

"Ishida, Chad and Inoue"

"What are they like, tell me _everything_ "

"Exactly how you'd think, well, it was easier to make Ishida blush then I thought it would be... I don't think he likes me anymore, oh well, his loss"

"That it is... what exactly did you do to the poor boy?"

"Oh, I just pretended to kiss him on the cheek in a European greeting and he got very flustered"

"Awww, bless him"

"You make it sound like I'm completely to blame"

"You are"

I scoffed and brushed her off "Sure, whatever you say mate"

"Well, anyway, you sound like you've had an eventful day"

"That I have"

"Well unfortunately for you, I have to go, before my phone gets forcibly taken off me"

"Yeah, it's probably best that that doesn't happen"

"My thoughts exactly, well, you'll have to keep me updated on anything that happens, no matter how small, you know me, I want to know _everything_ "

"I will, I will"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"GOODBYE MY DEAREST RENNATHA, OH HOW MY HEART YEARNS FOR OUR NEXT MEETING BUT FOR NOW, I MUST BID YOU ADIEU"

I held the phone away from my ear "Jesus, alright Shakespeare calm down"

"Are you not going to bid me adieu?"

I rolled my eyes but a small smile graced my lips "My deepest farewell, Sakuratha, I hope our love still burns strong no matter the distance"

She giggled in delight at my participation "Call me ASAP though"

"I will"

"Ok, see ya'"

"Bye" and with that she hung up

I let out a sigh, and turned off my phone, sliding it into my pocket. I closed my eyes and let the cool air wash over me once more, before being rudely disturbed by a certain white haired captain "You shouldn't be out here" a low voice scolded from behind me

"And you" I turned around to face him "You shouldn't be sneaking up on lonely girls at 2:30 in the morning"

He blushed slightly, catching onto what I was saying "W-well you shouldn't be out at this time, it's unsafe"

A cheeky grin spread across my face "Are you worried for me? Awwww, so cute, looking out for me" I cooed, earning a red faced scowl and an incoherent mumble

He spoke up again once he'd calmed down "Why are you out here anyway? Isn't it a bit late?"

"I was calling Sakura, considering its only 6:30 in England at the moment; I thought she'd be awake... I was wrong... Why are you here, shouldn't you be sat on the roof of Inoue's house or some shit like that?"

He looked at me dejectedly "I couldn't sleep so I was patrolling the area"

"What, so you just thought you'd pop in and pay a visit at 2:30 in the fucking morning?"

"No..." the tiniest blush stained his cheeks, which I was unable to see in the dim light "I felt your spirit pressure was active so I thought I'd come and check what was going on"

"Awww, so you _did_ come to check on me, you're such a sweetheart" I giggled

He huffed a quick shut up before deciding it was time for me to go in

I stared him dead in the eye "I don't want to go in"

"I don't care, you're going in"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are" he started approaching me threateningly

A sly smile made its way onto my face "Make me" that stopped him in his tracks

"E-excuse me?"

"I said, make me" He shuffled around for a few seconds before spouting out a quick 'fine' and striding towards me and picking me up bridal style "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed "Do you have a thing for carrying me or something? Because in the short time we've known one another you've carried me an unnatural amount of times"

"Will you stop squirming?" He asked, wincing slightly as I elbowed him in the ribs trying to escape his grasp, to no avail. He quietly slid open the door to my shared room, trying not to wake Ainsley and moved to put me down on my bed

"No, I'm not tired" I wriggled some more as he tried to place me. I felt my back touch the mattress when a thought crossed my mind. I tugged on his arm and pulled him down to the mattress with me and straddled him "You see, you've picked me up so many times I think I need to even out my straddling total" Now I could see the evident blush on his face "I'm even less tired than I was before, wanna help _tire me out_?"I asked before letting out a loud laugh at the sight of his horrified face

"Ren!" I turned my head to the sound of the other voice "What the hell are you doing? And who the hell is that?"

"What?" I asked incredulously

"Have you actually brought a guy back? Seriously? We're in the middle of Japan at fucking 2:30 in the morning and you pulled, what is wrong with you?"

I stared at her for a few moments before I burst out laughing "I-I-I didn't pull" I got out between laughs "This is T-Toshiro you idiot"

She squinted at me through the dark "Ren, why is it that when the two of you end up alone, I always appear to find you sat on him? It's getting quite disturbing"

"Well, he did decide to carry me again so..."

"You two are so fucking weird, either he's carrying you, or you're sat on him, you just need to stop otherwise people will start thinking things" She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at us, me looking at her and Toshiro's rapidly rising and falling chest, she raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you going to get off him?"

I looked at her then back at Toshiro who now had his _very_ red face turned away from me "I guess, he looks like he's about to pass out anyway" They both sighed in relief. I sighed and got off Toshiro who I then helped up. He stood there looking at my hand, which he was still holding after I helped him up, and started blushing again. Ainsley had had enough of our antics by this point and decided enough was enough. She walked over, unclasped our hands and marched Toshiro out the room before sliding the door shut.

"What the hell were you doing?" She whispered angrily, trying not to disturb anyone more than we already had

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious to be honest"

"Stop teasing him, it's cruel, especially if you have no intentions of taking things any further"

I scowled at her "Whoever said I didn't" her look of anger morphed into one of surprise as i turned my back to her "Goodnight Ainsley"

* * *

 **Well, what did you think, please leave a review, it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


End file.
